Savior of Dragons
by Jpbake
Summary: Three years since making peace with the dragons the trolls, dragons and trolls have learned to live together as one. But now a new threat has arrived, dragon hunters who want to capture and kill the dragons for profit. With the help of new allies the riders must work together to stop this new threat, all without Branch who is missing after discovering a new shocking revelation.
1. Dragon's edge

**You've been waiting for it, now here it is, my long awaited sequel to Trainer of dragons.  
**

 _This is Dragon's edge. It is located about fifty miles South of the Troll tree, and it's been our home for the past three years._

Branch held on to the rocky edge of a snowy drop for dear life, holding onto a rock with one hand and a ice pick with the other. Up above him was a evil blue troll with a long red beard and a matching red bandana shooting arrows at Branch hoping to get him to fall to his death.

 _We discovered Dragon's edge when out searching for new dragons and decided to use it for our base of operations. During that time we discovered several new species of dragons, made new friends and alleys and as you can probably discovered ran into plenty of danger along the way._

Branch had to jump to another rock to avoid getting stuck by the arrow, leaping to the left Branch jabbed the ice pick into a rock and held on to dear life as he struggled to find his footing among the icy surface.

"Give it up Branch, there is no way out!" The evil troll laughed as he loaded his crossbow with another arrow. "Your trapped like a rat, and soon you'll be dead like one two. And all your precious dragons will be mine!"

 _No we didn't go out looking for trouble when we discovered dragon's edge but somehow as is the life of a dragon rider the trouble found us._

 _See after six months on the edge we ran into a army of dragon hunters. They had stumbled upon our home hunting and caging every dragon they found, even some of our own dragons, and we have been at war with them ever since. After freeing our dragons from their leader we dedicated the next two and a half years of our life to fighting these dragon hunters and shutting down their whole operation._

 _That leads us to our current predicament, before sacrificing himself to save me and Melody former leader turned fragile alley Viggo gave me a tip that the hunters was going after a ice giant, the king of all dragons, with it they could control all the dragons to do their bidding. We followed up on the lead and while it was indeed true it now has all of us in the biggest battle of our lives, and me, literally living on a prayer as I try to avoid falling to my icy doom._

Outside the cave Poppy was flying across the sky on Starfire along with two new dragon riders, a silver female troll with dark blue hair riding a green Widowmaker, and a red male troll with a scar across his face that resembled a burn, he rode a recently discovered scorpion like dragon that Biggie called a Scorpio.

 _You see those two trolls riding alongside Poppy, those two are Heather and Dagger, two trolls we met alongside our journey. Heather stumbled upon us when her parents was in danger and later joined our crew after we rescued them. Dagger is her brother and kind of a odd story,he started off a enemy of ours, taking over a rival tribe and even working with the dragon hunters. Later though after the hunters targeted his sister he abandoned the hunters and switched sides. It took a lot of convincing for him to earn our trust and prove he changed but he eventually won us over and has even become one of our most powerful alleys_

"Heather, take out those two ships!" Poppy replied

"Let's do this Windstorm!" Heather replied to her dragon. Heather dived toward the ship, Windstorm tossed spikes out of her tail, impaling to of the hunters before both Heather and Dagger landed on the ships with their dragons. Heather taking out her double bladed ax, and Dagger his daggers (hence the name) they showed no fear as the hunters surrounded them.

"Your out numbered." one of the hunters laughed as he took out a mace.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Heather smirked.

Before any of them knew it a arrow came shooting down from the sky and stabbed a hunter in the back. The hunters looked up and noticed the arrow came from the sky, but due to the dark storm clouds coming in they had no idea where the arrows came from.

Up in the sky Reby smirked as she rode Arrow and loaded another arrow in her new crossbow. Over the past three years Reby had improved her arrow skills to the point were she was basically the teams sniper. No matter how high in the sky she was in, no matter how dark the clouds were, she always found her mark. Now, since she upgraded to a crossbow no target could escape her sight, all she had to do was look through the scope of the crossbow, zoom it in as far as she needed then fire.

"You can't escape me boys," Reby laughed as she loaded another bow and looked through the scope. "No one can hide from my sights." Zooming in on her next target, Reby fired another arrow that hit a hunter in the chest, knocking him overboard.

Reby smirked, "One shot, one kill."

Due to Reby distracting the hunters on the ship, Heather and Dagger was able to attack first, their dragons firing blast at the hunters knocking most of them off the ships before the siblings even had to use their weapons.

As the team battled the large number of hunters, Poppy tried her best to find where Branch was. She remembered him telling her that he was going after the newest leader of the hunters Johan but during the battle she had know idea exactly where on the island he was at.

"Where's Branch?" Poppy asked Suki, who was on the ground clashing swords one of the many dragon hunters.

"I saw him chasing after Johan in the cave about a hour ago!"

Poppy stared toward the cave, it was about a couple hundred yards away, but due to the amount of hunting ships in their way their was no getting past them without being spotted.

"If there was away to distract the hunters on those ships I could go after him!"

"Did someone order a distraction?" Biggie replied flying up to where Poppy was.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh just getting some backup," Biggie looked up to the clouds. "Okay everyone attack!"

To Poppy's astonishment every single dragon that they had discovered on the island flew out of the clouds and charged after the hunters. It was not just them it was also every dragon riding troll back on the troll tree, including Rosiepuff and Peppy. Everybody came to finish the dragon hunters once and for all.

"Biggie how did you...?"

"We've been fighting these hunters for the past three years short handed and despite our victories have barely made a dent in their operations. I figured it was time to even the odds in our favor a bit."

"But how did you...?"

"Get the dragons to help us? Picked up some new ways to communicate with these beast. Branch isn't the only one allowed to learn new tricks."

Poppy turned her head towards the ships and noticed the dragons were tearing up all the ships, causing many hunters to jump overboard for safety.

"I think the hunters will be too distracted to spot you, now go, go help Branch."

Poppy smiled and flew off towards the cave, she figured Branch needed her backup, she just hoped she wasn't to late.

Branch was slowly crawling his way up the wall, just as he reached the top Johan kicked him off, causing him to fall. He quickly used his ice pick to cling onto the wall to avoid falling to his death.

"Give it up Branch!" Johan laughed "You can't win. I have the high ground." Johan pulled out his crossbow and aimed it at Branch's head. Branch just froze in place as he stared right at the arrow pointed at him. There was no way out, this was it for him.

Suddenly he heard a scream and someone tackling Johan to the ground.

"Get away from him you lousy son of a...!"

"Poppy?" Branch gasped.

"I've got him, you get out of there!"

A new wave of motivation overcoming him Branch slowly and carefully started climbing his way up the wall, they could still win.

Johan kicked Poppy off of him and fired his crossbow at Poppy, Poppy quickly deflected it, slicing the arrow in two with her ax. Johan quickly reloaded and fired again, only for Poppy to once again deflect his arrow.

Poppy let out a cry and charged Johan, Johan rolled to right narrowly missing Poppy's blade, Johan quickly reloaded but before he could fire Poppy swung her ax and knocked the crossbow out of Johan's hands. Poppy swung her ax again and Johan quickly rolled out of the way, causing the ax to get stuck in the icy ground. As Poppy worked to get her ax unstuck, Johan ran for his crossbow. Grabbing it he quickly fired, right as Poppy got her ax unstuck allowing her two slice another arrow in two.

Both of them started pacing each other, trying to say who made the next move. The next move turned out to be by Poppy, who let out another cry as she charged. But Johan was ready this time, he waited until Poppy was close enough to where she wouldn't have time to counter his attack then fired, knocking Poppy's ax out of her hands.

Poppy froze in shock as she saw her ax go flying, fear starting to settle in Poppy ran towards her ax, but not before Johan loaded another arrow. He fired a shot and hit Poppy right in the back. Poppy screamed in pain and fell to her knees. Johan laughed as he paced around the wounded Poppy.

"You always was a worthy opponent, you have given me hell a lot during our battles. But all games must come to a end."

Poppy seethed her teeth and glared at Johan with fire in her eyes. She refused to go down like this. Her eyes fell upon some explosives that Johan had brought in to use against the dragon. She knew what must be done. It would be suicide but she refused to let Johan win.

Grabbing her ax she turned to face the evil troll one last time.

"If I'm going down, I'm dragging you with me!"

Poppy threw her ax at the explosives, much to the horror of the evil dragon hunter.

"What are you...?" The ax struck the explosives and they erupted, sending both Poppy and Johan flying off the cliff.

Branch had no idea what was going on above him all he knew was he saw Johan screaming as he fell off the cliff into the deep dark abyss below. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Poppy also falling. Jumping towards her location he grabbed Poppy with his one free hand, holding onto the spike with his prosthetic hand.

Poppy was covered with burns and ash marks, and the arrow was still sticking out of her back, she was to weak to climb back up there on her own and she knew it. She also knew there was no way Branch could get them both up that cliff. There was only one option. Looking up at Branch she gave him a encouraging yet tearful smile.

"You have to let go of me."

"What? No I'm going to get you out of here Poppy, we're both going to get out of here."

"Branch listen to me, I just set off a huge pile of explosives this cave is about to crumble on top of us, you got to let go, save yourself."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Branch, please!" Poppy encouraged, "The dragon riders need their leader."

"And I need you!"

"Branch," Poppy stared at Branch with pleading yet comforting eyes, encouraging him to trust her. "Everything will be all right." Branch looked up at his prosthetic hand, it was starting to loosen with all the weight it was being forced to support, much longer and it would fully loosen and send them both falling.

"It will be all right, let go."

Closing his eyes as tears fell from his face he then made the hardest choice he ever made in his life, he let go of Poppy's hand.

"I love you," Poppy cried as she fell. Branch screamed as he watched Poppy fall, sacrificing herself to save him.

"I love you too." Branch cried.

The cave started shaking violently, it was crumbling around him, he had to get out of there now. With Johan gone Branch worked viciously to climb his way up. Despite the place falling apart around him he was able to reach the top within a couple minutes. He then ran for his life, dodging falling rocks as the place fell apart around him.

"Melody!" Branch cried out, hoping his companion could here him "Melody where are you?"

A huge hole suddenly appeared right in front of him, blocking the cave's exit. It was to big for him to jump but with the cave tearing apart behind him he had no choice. He jumped, and right before he fell to his doom he noticed he was floating in the air. He looked above him and saw Melody carrying him in her claws.

"Perfect timing girl." Branch sighed, perfect timing.

Once they reached outside the battle was over, the hunters had either fled or surrendered themselves to Rosiepuff and was being taken into custody.

The rest of the riders breathed a sigh of relief as they saw there leader make it outside.

"Oh thank the gods your alright." Reby cried running up and hugging Branch. "When we saw the cave collapsing we were scared to death you got buried with it."

It was right then they all noticed someone missing.

"Where's Poppy?"

Branch fell to his knees and buried his head in his palms. "She's gone."

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"She's gone!" Branch sobbed, everyone gathered around Branch for support, hugging their leader as he mourned the loss of his love. "She's gone."

 **Oh no, I ain't playing no games with this sequel, I'm throwing everything plus the kitchen sink at it in order to make it the best bloody sequel I've ever wrote.**

 **For anybody who watched the series yes I did just pay homage to "Race to the edge" by bringing in Dragons edge, the dragon hunters and even Troll versions of Heather and Dagur. Those two were always my favorite of the original characters to the series to the point I had to bring them into the story.**

 **Oh and as for Poppy's fate, just keep reading before you track me down and murder me okay?**


	2. Blood

**How was everyone's thanksgiving (I already know yours Riverajocobed1, sorry for what you went through). I had a great Thanksgiving and we got a new puppy for our niece who lost her previous dog just a couple months back.**

 **Now on with the story.**

Outside of Peppy who spent most of his nights staying late at the shop to work away his grief over his daughter, nobody took Poppy's loss more then Branch. With no body they couldn't even give her a proper send off, having to resort to filling a boat full of portraits of Poppy in her place.

Branch found himself unable to stomach attending Poppy's funeral, instead watching from a hill in the distance as Peppy lit the boat on fire and watched as the boat sailed off to sea, then sinking to the bottom of the sea.

Branch stayed on that very hill for hours after the ceremony, with only Melody to keep him company as he grieved the loss of Poppy. Why Poppy? Out of all the riders who could have sacrificed themselves for him why did it have to be Poppy? wWhy not Creek, or Dagger, heck it would have hurt but even Reby would have been easier to get over then Poppy. Losing Poppy was something Branch felt he would never be able to get over.

The sun was starting to set, within a few minutes the sky would be completely dark, Branch was just about to consider finally heading home when he saw Cloud Guy walk up to him.

"Sorry about what happened," Cloud Guy replied. "Poppy was a amazing warrior."

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Branch asked through his tears.

"I did, I saw it in a vision three years ago. I'm sorry."

"And you didn't warn me?" Branch snapped, his grief causing him to lung after Cloud Guy. "I could have stopped it, I could have thought of a way to prevent this!"

"You know good and well by now I can't tell you the future. But even if you did know there was nothing you could have done that would be able to change that. The future is already set, you might try to fight it, but it is already determined. Neither you or anybody else can change what is already set."

"Well determine this, I'm done. I'm done with all of this. I'm done leading my friends on life threatening missions. The hunters are gone now. And so is the dragon riders."

"No their not." Cloud Guy corrected. "The hunters are still out there."

"What? But their leader Johan is dead. Poppy's sacrifice took his out."

"Johan was the leader, but he was never the main head. There is someone else out there, someone more dangerous then even Johan. The riders are still needed."

"No their not!" Branch snapped as he saddled up on Melody. "As I said the riders are finished, for now on I'm taking this battle on myself. No one else will die for me."

"You can't change the future Branch! It's already determined!"

"Watch me!"

"Your only going to get yourself killed going down this path."

"Well better me then them!" Branch flew off, leaving Cloud Guy to sigh and shake his head at Branch's stubbornness.

"You know I really thought we got over the stubborn faze, your even worse then your Grandma, I didn't think that was possible."

Branch saw his friends waiting for him at the old dragon arena. When Branch didn't show up for the funeral a lot of them started getting extremely worried, Rosiepuff even sent out a search party looking for him.

"Branch, there you are!" Reby cried once Branch landed. "Your grandma sent out a searching party looking for you, she's worried sick."

"Well, I'm back now."

"You know, I'm kind of disappointed that you of all people would skip Poppy's funeral." Dagger replied. "Considering what you two had I thought you would be the one to light the boat."

"Brutally honest and hurtful, just as always Dagger,"

"Excuse me?"

"Woah I know your hurting but dude no need to be a jerk Branch!" Creek snapped

"Well excuse me? I'm kind of going through a rough time right now!"

"We all are but still you can stop with the..."

"No I will not Stop Suki!"

"Oh my gah,"

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day Branch goes crazy?" Sating whispered in Chenille's ear.

"Branch, please calm down we're only trying to help you." Heather begged.

"No, I will not calm down! Poppy's death is own me! If I hadn't have started that war with the hunters, if I hadn't gotten us involved Poppy would still be here right now. That's own me! Her death is because of me!"

"Wow, your right, he has gone crazy." Chenille whispered back, but loud enough for Suki to hear and give the two of them a stern look.

"Branch if you hadn't have gotten involved hundreds, if not thousands of dragons would have died."

Branch sighed knowing Reby was right, if they hadn't gotten involved dragons would have died, possibly even theirs.

"I know it hurts." Heather replied walking up to Branch and putting a comforting hand over his shoulders. "But there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. But you can ensure her death was not for nothing."

"There's still hunters out there." Dagger added, "Several of them escaped when we overpowered them. And the main head is still out there. Johan may be gone but during my time working for the riders I came into counter with the head of the hunters, and believe me he makes Johan look like a amateurs in comparison. We need to start coming up with a plan to bring him down."

"So what's the plan now Branch?" Reby asked

"There is none."

"What?"

"This is the end Reby, the end of the dragon riders."

"No!" Reby cried

"Oh my gah."

"Branch you can't be serious?" Heather gasped

"I am! Nobody else is going to get killed because of my actions."

"But what about the dragons?" Biggie asked "You can't just leave them to the hunters fate?"

"I won't. For now on I'm going at it this war alone. And don't anybody try to stop me. I know the weaknesses to all your dragons."

"But Branch...?" Suki started to protest.

"If you see my grandmother, pass the word to her. Tell her I'm sorry, but this is the only way to ensure everyone's survival."

Branch walked to the weapons supplies and stocked up on weapons that he intended to use against the hunters. Then he saddled back up onto Melody. Before he flew off however Reby ran up to him.

"Branch, wait."

"Don't try to stop me Reby."

"It took us three years with all of us to even do what we did to those hunters. You'll never get take them all out by yourself."

"Well then at least all of you are safe."

"You may never come back if you go at this alone."

"Well if I don't it's been a honor knowing all of you." Branch then flew off much to this horror of his friends. Off to fight a impossible war all by himself.

"Branch!" Reby cried out, tears forming as she watched her friend fly off onto a suicide mission.

"So we are totally not just going to sit back and allow him to fight this alone right?" Suki asked.

"I don't know if there is anything else we can do." Reby admitted.

Floating on her back in the ocean was Poppy's lifeless body. At the end of the dark hole in the cave was a body of water. After landing in the water Poppy was washed away in a tide and eventually ended up in the ocean. There she remained floating adrift completely still and without any trace of life for the past twelve hours since her brave sacrifice.

Eventually she bumped into a small three passenger ship. A net was flung overboard too retrieve Poppy. Poppy was drug onto the ship and a black troll put her head to Poppy's chest to search for any possible signs of life. She was quickly met with good news

"She's alive." The black troll gasped before turning to her only other passenger, a dragon whose skin was as dark as hers. "Shadow quickly, get the first aid kit, she's in need of serious medical attention."

Shadow flew down to the bottom deck of the ship and within thirty seconds flew back up holding the medical kit in his teeth. The black troll sat Poppy's unconscious body against the mass and taking a rag and pouring it in a bottle of whisky, she pulled the arrow out of Poppy's back and pressed the rag to her wound.

"You're going to make it I promise." The black troll replied "Your going to make it."

On a completely different island Johan was seen being drug to a cliff by two other dragon hunters. Like Poppy Johan had also survived the fall and was rescued by one of the retreating dragon hunting ships.

But unlike Poppy, Johan's luck was about to change for the worse. Johan's boss, the head of the dragon hunters had heard of his failure and was not pleased. As soon as Johan was rescued from sea the hunters took him to their boss and threw him to his feet. Their Johan looked as a dark crimson troll glared down to him, his right arm was replaced by a metal prosthetic and he had long black dreads and a braided black beard. His left arm was coated from his shoulder down to his finger tips in tattoos and he wore clothes made out of the skin of dragons and a robe made out of bear skin. Johan shivered in fear as he gazed upon his boss's disapproving glare and bowed at his feet as he pleaded for mercy.

"Blood please? I was so close!"

"Well you wasn't close enough!" Blood roared. "With that dragon I could have lured all the other dragons to me without wasting money on ships and supplies. But you failed!"

"Please it was those dragon riders they..." Blood grabbed Johan by the throat with his metal hand and started choking him as he lifted Johan off his feet and glared into his eyes.

"I gave you a army, and your telling me you couldn't dispose of a handful of dragon riders!"

"One of them had a feathered fury. One of the most rarest and powerful dragons in the world."

Blood's eyes widened and he released his grip on Johan at the mention of the feathered fury. Johan started coughing violently as he tried to catch his breath.

"A feathered fury. I have only seen pictures of those things."

"Well he has one." Johan wheezed and it's so powerful he was able to burn through most of our ships in a single blast.

"If I could get my hand on that Feathered Fury, I could be the wealthiest troll on this side of the seven seas. It's hide will go for more then any dragon we have ever captured before."

"Good luck with that, because you have no idea what your messing with, his rider..." Blood turned around and kicked Johan in the gut causing him to wheeze in agony more and topple over in pain.

"His rider won't stand a chance once I'm done with him. We already know where the ice giant is, the riders probably believe they have won, they won't expect another attack until after we have the dragon in our grasps. Once I have the king of dragons it will lure every dragon, even the Feathered Fury to me."

"Don't underestimate him, Branch is..."

Blood pressed his boot to Johan's chest and squeezed down, causing Johan to gasp for air again. "Branch is nothing without his dragon. And you Johan are nothing to me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Blood snapped his fingers and two hunters came and grabbed Johan by the arms. Blood pointed his index finger to his right and the two hunters started dragging Johan away.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?"

"You are about to learn the price for failure Johan," Blood roared "Boys open the cage."

"Cage to what?" Johan heard a demonic roar and his eyes widened with terror as he saw the jaws of a giant lumpy dragon that was the size of a house.

"Meet the Hill terror. The biggest dragon in the boulder class. And also one of the ten most dangerous species of dragons known to men. Who have been known to eat trolls on a regular basis."

"Wait Blood don't?!"

"Oh, Hill Terror, dinner time!"

"Wait, Blood please?!"

His pleads fell on death ears, the hunters tossed Johan in the cage and within seconds the hill terror grabbed Johan in it's jaws, ripped him to shreds and devoured him. Blood just watched the whole thing his face sporting a amused look. Once all that was left of Johan was a few drips of blood dripping from the hill terror's teeth Blood turned to the hunters.

"Ready the boats we will capture the ice giant then use it to lure the feathered fury, and the dragon utopia to us. Both Oaken and Branch will soon learn the consequences of messing with me."

 **To the surprise of no one, Poppy is still alive.**

 **As you can probably already tell this is nothing like Httyd2. I basically just have taken the bare minimum and done my own thing. But hey that makes it more original right?**

 **Till next time.**


	3. The black troll

Poppy didn't know how long she had been out, rather it was hours, days, or even weeks. All she knew was that when she woke, her entire body ached and she has no idea where she was. The first thing she saw when she awoke was the bright mid afternoon sun, followed by the sounds of the ocean water. Slowly forcing herself up through the stabbing pain in her back and sides she noticed she was in a small boat, who it belonged to though she had no idea. She did notice however due to the bandages around her arms legs and waist that whoever it belonged to had tended to her aid, most likely saving her life in the progress.

"Where am I?" Poppy wondered to herself as she heard the sound of footsteps from below deck. Two seconds later Poppy came face to face with a female black troll with dark blue hair and eyes, dressed in a jungle green skirt. She was carrying a small bowl of water in her hands. The black troll noticed Poppy had gained consciousness, giving her a comforting smile she walked over to her and handed her the bowl of water.

"Drink, you've been out for nearly two whole days, I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up."

"Where am I?"

"Your own my boat." The girl responded as she started unwrapping Poppy's bandages to see how her wounds were healing. "I found you floating down the sea near death. Surprised you didn't drown or get devoured by sharks."

"Why was I floating down the sea?"

"You tell me, you can also tell me why in the name of Odin you was covered in burns and had a arrow sticking out of your back. I went through all my good alcohol nursing your wounds. Thankfully though you've seemed to stop bleeding, hopefully now all you need to due is heal."

Poppy tried to force herself up to her feet, but a sudden pain in her side caused her to instantly sit back down seething in pain.

"Whoa slow down there partner, you just now woke up from nearly dying. Your wounds still needs time to heal."

"Who are you?"

"The names Raider, at your service."

"Raider?"

"Well my full name is Black Raider but everyone just calls me Raider."

"So, Raider is it just you on this ship?"

"Well just me and my Night Fury."

"Night Fury?"

"Hey Shadow come over here!" Raider called out, suddenly the blackest dragon Poppy had ever seen came racing out of the deck. The dragon ran over and sat down next to Raider, much to the shock of a very confused Poppy.

"Meet Shadow, my Night Fury and trusted companion."

"I don't believe it?"

"What that I have a pet dragon?"

"No that you have a pet _night fury_. I've explored every known island in these waters and have never seen one night fury. I thought they had all gone extinct."

"That's because your not going to find them on any of these islands."

"Where are they then?"

"That I cannot tell you, because I do not know you, and if I do not know you I can not completely trust you."

"Why not?"

"Because it is my job to keep these dragons safe,"

"Safe from whom."

"Before I answer any more, you need to tell me who you are."

"My name is Poppy, I'm from the Troll Tree."

"That is a two day flight from hear even with a night fury. How is a girl like you from such a far away tribe washed up on my boat?"

"Me and my team of dragon riders were fighting a group of hunters when I..."

"Whoa stop right there..." Raider interrupted "Dragon riders? You ride dragons too?"

"Yes? I thought my people were the only ones?"

"Trust me your not, from where I'm from we all ride dragons?"

"And where you from?"

"You finish your story, then if I can trust you, then I might tell you mine."

"Well as I said we were fighting a group of hunters that was after a ice giant when I got wounded and I...

"Hunters, you've went up against Dragon hunters too."

"For the past three years, you mean we weren't the only ones."

"As I said it's my job to protect these dragons. So you were fighting these hunters then what?"

"Well my boyfriend and team leader Branch was trapped by Johan, and was dangling off a cliff so I attacked Johan in order for him to climb to safety when I got shot. I then threw my ax at the explosives he was going to use on the dragon and the two of us got blown off the cliff. Branch grabbed me but there was no way he was going to get us both up that cliff so I had him release me to save himself. Last thing I remember is falling into some water at the bottom of the cave. I have no idea how I round up here.

"You said your team leader's name is Branch?"

"Yes team leader _and_ boyfriend, don't forget that."

"I could care less about your relationship status."

"Well, how rude." Poppy thought "Why do you ask of him? We never met you before during our adventures."

"True but my partner speaks of a Branch back from where he's originally from. He speaks of how he had to leave him as a baby along with his wife in order to save these dragons. He quotes there names every day, Branch and Rosiepuff."

"Rosiepuff? Wait?..." Poppy's mouth then dropped like a anchor "You know Oaken!?"

"You do too?"

"Not personally because I was a baby too when he disappeared but our chief Rosiepuff always talks about him. We all thought he died at sea a long time ago. Oh my gods I can't believe Branch's grandfather, the husband of Chief Rosiepuff is still alive. You got to tell me where he is?"

"I can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because as I said the place is top secret."

"I thought I told you enough for you to trust me?"

"I am beginning to trust you yes, I can tell your not lying buy your posture and tone, but even though I am starting to trust you does not mean I can tell you where Oaken is or where the other night fury's are."

"And why not?"

"Because it is to dangerous. There is a man out there, one who makes Johan look tame in comparison. Johan worked for this man and was the only person he truly feared. If you thought Johan was dangerous you don't want to cross paths with this guy. He is the reason we had to build this place. To hide it off from the rest of the world. He has killed most of Oaken's men trying to find this place, it's only me and him now. And if I tell you this place it means you are one of us and he will target you too and if he captures you he will torture you in order to reveal to him the place, nobody has told him the location and has all taken the location to their graves, but these were the toughest trolls we ever knew. I can't risk you being captured and in under distress spilling the location."

"I would never do that."

"Still can't risk it not with this guy, he's to dangerous.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Blood," Raider told Poppy as he finished checking on Poppy's wounds and placed new bandages to help them heal more "And his goal is to capture and control every dragon on the planet, and he will kill anyone who stands in his way."

Poppy was speechless she couldn't believe anyone could be that cruel and evil against such magnificent creatures.

"Which is why I'm out here in these seas," Raider continued "If I can find his ships I can sink them before they ever make landfall. If I can eliminate his fleet, he will be a sitting duck, and once I force one of those scums to spill his location, I can finally end his business once and for all."

"Then I'm helping." Poppy insisted.

"No offense Poppy, but you don't have a dragon with you to fight."

"I don't need my dragon. Before I was a dragon rider I was a master with the ax. When those hunters captured my dragon once, I boarded their ship and struck dozens of them down with my ax in a attempt to find her. I am not just reliant on my dragon. You board me on one of those ships and I can show you just how much of a warrior I am."

Raider was impressed, maybe she did have some use for Poppy after all.

"Fine then, but once your on the ground your own your own. I will be fighting from the sky."

"Fair enough," Poppy agreed "Now then, I told you my story, what about yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you end up working for Oaken?"

Raider lowered her head and let out a depressed sigh, Poppy could sense that the story behind her alliance wasn't exactly a pretty one. "Do you recall hearing about the invasion in the jungle tribe five years ago?"

"I do remember." Poppy replied "Rosiepuff sent some of her best warriors to come to your aid, but very few made it back."

"That's because it was a slaughter. It started out as just a average day. I was a teenager at the time, just thirteen, I was playing with one of my friends when suddenly we heard the sounds of swords clashing in the distance. We both turned around and the mountain tribe invaded us. My father ran out the house and started trying to hold the invaders off while my mother grabbed me and ran. She pitched me on Shadow and told me to flee. I didn't want to leave them, I wanted to stay and fight, but I was only thirteen at the time, I didn't know how to fend off a army at the time. Through teary eyes my mom told me it was going to be okay and with a hug I told her I loved her and I flew away.

"As I flew I watched helplessly as my father got struck down and my mother and friend were both captured by the mountain tribe. My plan was at the time to fly to get some help then fly back and rescue my home, but then I met him."

"Oaken?"

"As I was flying through the sky I heard fighting from below me. I saw Oaken trying to fend off Blood from killing a critically endangered mountain ghost dragon. I saw Blood stab him in the abdomen and about to slaughter the mountain ghost were it laid.

"Unable to stand back and do nothing I flew down and Shadow fired a blast at Blood, striking him in the chest. It extremely wounded him, but due to the armor he was wearing it didn't kill him. He fled though, telling me that he would remember what I did to him that day."

"I then turned my attention to Oaken who was laying on the ground and quickly bleeding out. He told me where his pod was and I flew him down there as fast as Shadow could fly. There I worked anxiously to save his life. He miraculously survived, and he asked me to join his crew. I originally wasn't going to, still stuck on trying to save my people. But he promised me that if I could help him save these dragons from Blood, then he would in turn help me save my people from the mountain tribe. I agreed, and we've been a team ever since."

"That was five years ago and you still are staying with him? What about your people?"

"I want nothing more then to free my family, but Oaken needs me more, that island is filled with the most endangered species of dragons in the world. If Blood finds it, they will all parish."

"I will help you save those dragons, but you said it's only you and him now, I've never faced Blood myself but what it sounds like Oaken had a whole team and they couldn't stop him. You two will never stand a chance on your own. You went out that day to find help for your people. I will be that help. I will help you free your people, then your people will help us defeat Blood."

"I can't turn my back on Oaken, he needs me."

"And with me by your side, this mission will not take long."

"You don't know the mountain tribe,"

"And they don't know _me."_

"You serious about this, you and I just met."

"You saved my life, now let me save your home. I owe you at least that. Besides you and Oaken need more help to stop Blood."

Raider smiled, "Well then, what are we waiting for? To the jungle tribe."

Cloud Guy was high in the sky meditating, as far away from any noises as possible. Reby had came to him and told him about what Branch had done and ever since then he had been meditating trying to find a vision to discover what he was up too. So there he had sat completely still and silent for twelve hours as he meditated. Suddenly his eyes shot wide open, he did see a vision, but not of Branch.

"Poppy? She's alive? She's alive!" Cloud Guy quickly flew down from the clouds and into his home, where he gazed into his crystal ball, to gaze for himself if Poppy was indeed alive. There he saw Poppy, on a boat with this strange looking black troll that was obviously not part of their tribe.

"I don't believe it, she's alive! Wait? Was I wrong on something? I'm never wrong on anything! I've got to see how this happened." Cloud Guy turned to investigate when he suddenly paused, he just saw another vision, this one was indeed of Branch. Cloud Guy turned to his crystal ball again and he saw Branch flying toward the direction of a certain island. But it wasn't just any island, it was a island Cloud Guy was familiar with as the dragon utopia. The last safe haven for the worlds most endangered dragons, it was also the current location of Branch's grandfather Oaken.

Cloud Guy let out a small chuckle."It is time for the next chapter in your legacy kid."

 **How do you like what I'm doing with your character Black Raider? I know it's not quite like we originally discussed but as I sat down to write this chapter I noticed I didn't have your character quite as fleshed out as I liked so I decided to give you a more tragic back story and add in a additional subplot to help flesh your character out more. Hope you liked it.**


	4. The dragon Utopia

**So I woke up sick as a horse this morning, I was vomiting, I can't eat a thing cause I just vomit it up later, I am miserable right now.**

 **But my misery doesn't mean you should wait for the next chapter. So here it is, maybe you can find some joy in this while I lay in bed feeling like I'm about to die.**

Branch and Melody had been flying for the past two days, only briefly stopping to eat and for quick power naps. Despite flying through what felt to them to be the entire ocean they didn't see a single dragon hunting ship. Eventually Melody's wings were getting tired, she started tilting and her flight pattern was getting shaky, Branch knew she was in need of a break.

Branch patted Melody on the neck."I know girl, I've been really pushing you haven't I?" Branch spotted a island just about half a mile away. "Well I guess a break wouldn't hurt to much. It's been two days since I got a proper sleep myself, we can rest there for the rest of the day and head out tomorrow. Besides I've been wanting a chance to test _this_ out." Branch pulled out a flying suit that gave him wings like a dragon. Slipping it on he stood up on Melody's back and looked below at the 100 foot drop below him. Melody not knowing what Branch was about to do, looked at him in concern and confusion.

"Hey Melody, last one to the island is Creek's grandmother." Branch then jumped off of Melody, Melody in a fit of panic looked around for her owner, only for him to glide up next to him a couple of seconds later.

"It works!" Branch cheered, turning to Melody to give her a reassuring smile. Melody however gave Branch a stern look.

"What did I scare you? I had the whole thing under contro... WHOA!" Suddenly a gust of wind caught Branch and he was sent spinning out of control through the air. Melody instantly raced after him, determined to reach him before he crashed.

"Um, Melody, a little help here?" Melody quickly grabbed him in her front legs and landed gently on the island. Branch patted himself to ensure he had all his body parts then turn and gave a nervous chuckle to Melody, who was giving him a even more stern glare then before.

"So I guess I have a few kinks to adjust, let's consider it a draw." Melody let out serious of grunts that Branch assumed was mocking him. "Hey no need for that type of attitude." Melody let out a new serious of grunts as if arguing with Branch.

"No we are not going back, It's just you and me now bud, on our own. No telling where we are going." Melody continued to look at Branch in a disappointed way. "Look do I have to give a explanation again? You was there when I explained myself the first time. This is the only way to keep them..."

Suddenly Branch was interrupted by the sound of a dragon roaring. Branch turned around to see a species of dragon he had never seen before. It was the size of a small house, black in color with red wings, his scales was so shiny that the sun reflected off it, nearly blinding Branch in the process.

"I've never seen that dragon before." Branch gasped, quickly digging into his backpack and pulling out the book of dragons. After flipping through a few pages, he finally found a accurate drawing of the dragon he just witnessed.

"The shiny blinder, this dragons scales are so bright that when out flying in the day time it can cause temporary or even permanent blindness to anybody who gazes upon it, a handy tool to catching prey." Branch suddenly did a double check at the next part he read. "Believed to be extinct, no known sighting for the past thirty five years."

Branch closed his book in disbelief. "Extinct, this dragon is believed to be extinct? I just rediscovered a dragon long thought to have died out. Boy what Biggie wouldn't give to see this."

That wasn't the only rare and believed to be extincted dragon Branch discovered on the island. The more he explored it, the more and more rare species he discovered. There was even some that had thought to have all perished more than a hundred years ago living on this island.

"I can't believe it, It's like a hidden dragon utopia. Hundreds of species of species of dragons, many of them thought long extinct, are all living together on this one island. Do you know what this means bud? We could be standing on a dragon sanctuary."

"Who goes there?" A strange voice calls out. Branch turns around and is quickly tackled to the ground by a strange masked troll. Melody starts to charge her flame but soon many of the other dragons comes and surrounds her. Branch tries to fight off his attacker but is soon pinned to the ground. Branch prepares himself for what he thought was going to be the end but once the masked troll gets a good look at Branch he stares into his eyes and quickly takes a step backwards in shock, "Branch?"

Branch gets up and stares at the masked troll in confusion, how did he know his name.

"I recognize those eyes anywhere, is it really you?"

"Should I know you?"

"No, The strange troll took off his mask, Branch took a step backwards of his own. He had the same colored blue skin as him, he almost looked exactly like a older version of himself only with a goatee, grey hair and wrinkles. "You were only a baby, but a _grandfather_ never forgets." Branch gasped at this revelation.

"Wait? Grandfather Oaken?"

The older troll grabbed Branch and wrapped him into a deep tearful hug. "I thought I would die before I ever got to see you again."

"We all thought you _were_ dead. Grandma told me you went out to sea and never came back. We all thought you got lost at sea."

"Leaving you and Grandma, was the hardest thing I ever did."

"Then why did you? Especially considering my parents disappeared just a month and a half later. You have a lot of explaining to do? Why did you leave Grandma?"

"I had to," Oaken replied "To protect them." Oaken pointed to the dragons. "And you."

"From what?"

"Blood."

"Who's Blood?"

"Here's hoping you never find out, he is a dragon hunter, the worst of them all."

"I've been fighting dragon hunters for three years now Grandpa, I'm sure I can handle this guy."

"Blood is just not a dragon hunter, he's the head of them all, he is the most ruthless, sadistic, most dangerous of them all. He will kill anybody who stands in his way, women, children, he doesn't care. That's why I had to leave you. When I heard of these dragon hunters I had to help. They had wiped over fifty percent of dragon subspecies to the brink of extinction. If I didn't do something they would all die. That's why I built this place, and led all the most endangered dragons here, so Blood wouldn't have found them."

"You should have at least told us what you were doing, we might could have helped."

"You know your grandmother, she is stubborn, I tried to tell her the truth of the dragons, I tried to tell all of them, nobody listened. That's why I had your parents go after the demon dragon, they were the only ones that listened."

"You where the ones that sent them after that monster?" Branch gasped, lunging at Oaken and grabbing him by the collar. "You were the one that led them to their deaths?"

"They're dead?" Oaken gasped.

"I found their remains, in the nest of the demon dragon, Cloud Guy showed me the vision of them dying. They failed Oaken, and their deaths are on you, you sent them on that mission."

Oaken fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "So, the demon dragon is still out their, keeping those dragons hostage?"

"No, he's destroyed, I finished what they started, but is that all you care about? You sent your son and his wife to their deaths, my parents! And all you ask is if the Demon dragon is still out their? You turned your back on everyone, you put the dragons, before your own family."

"In that case why are _you_ here?" Oaken snapped back. "You obviously aren't thinking about your family otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Branch took a step back in realization, Oaken was right, he was doing the exact thing he got on to Oaken for. With nothing to respond with he just lowered his head in shame.

"Guess you take after me more than you realize Branch. Just wish your grandmother realized that."

"She does now, they all do."

"I find that hard to believe, she hated dragons more than anyone there."

"She's changed Grandpa, they all have."

"Sorry, I just can't see that, some people just can't change. That's another reason why I left her behind. You can stay if you want Branch, but I must warn you, there's a threat coming Branch. One that will put all not only the dragons, but you, and Rosiepuff in danger if I stayed at that tree. Blood will destroy everything that stands in his way. If you are going to stay here, then you must prepare yourself for war."

With that Oaken went back and headed for his pod, leaving Branch to take everything in that he just learned. Just yesterday he thought his grandfather was dead, now he's not only alive but is rescuing dragons himself, Branch needed to know one more thing.

"Grandpa wait," Branch called out, causing Oaken to stop and turn back to him "Do you ride dragons as well?"

"Yes Branch, I do."

"So I wasn't the first?" Branch gasped "That means... CLOUD GUY!" Branch screamed. Cloud Guy appeared behind him within literally a second.

"Hey, how'd you get here so fast?"

"I'm a cloud, I can pop up anywhere within the snap of a finger."

"You lied to me Cloud Guy, you said I was the first one to train these dragons."

"First off, I never actually said that, yeah I sort of let you on to believe that but I didn't quite technically say that. Second I'm not known as the all truthful Cloud guy, I'm the all knowing all seeing Cloud Guy. If you want the all truthful Cloud Guy you need to see my cousin. But let me warn you, when I mean all truthful I mean brutally honest. There was this girl this one time who asked him if she would ever find true love and he responded "No, because your face looks like a bergen after getting mauled by a polar bear."" Cloud Guy burst into laughter after saying that, Branch just stared at him in confusion. "She never left the pod again without a bag over her head. Her tombstone now reads the ugly trolling."

"Anyway, I got business to attend to, good luck with your grandfather."

"Hey wait a second..." To late, Cloud Guy was already gone. Frustrated Branch marched off towards his Grandfather's pod "Why is it always the annoying ones that get to be immortal."

"He did what!?" Rosiepuff screamed after she was told the message from the other riders.

"Branch ran off two days ago to fight the dragon hunters alone." Reby replied

"And you waited this long to tell me this why?"

"Because we knew you would go after him." Cooper replied cowering in fear, when Rosiepuff was angry, she could make even the most bravest troll cradle in fear, just one look into her eyes was enough to burn a whole through the thickest stone.

"You darn right I would." Rosiepuff then turned to the twins. "And you two! You said he was doing some extra work at Dragon's edge. You deliberately lied to me."

"Hey in our defense you should know not to take anything we say seriously." Chenille replied making the other riders gasps, and cover their mouths with their hands. Very few people dared to smart off to Rosiepuff, the last person who did got tied to a lighting rod during a thunderstorm, ever since then that guys nickname had been Sparky.

Rosiepuff glared at Chenille and soon Chenille quickly started shaking in fear. "S...sorry." Chenille gulped.

Rosiepuff took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. "Where is he now?"

"We don't know." Smidge said "He just flew off and didn't tell anyone, he doesn't want to be followed." "Please don't coat us in honey and tie us to a ant hill." Cooper pleaded, "We tried to stop him but he's just as stubborn and hard headed as you are, why did I call you stubborn and hard headed? Am I trying to get myself killed? I'm shutting up now."

Rosiepuff took a exhale, trying to calm down. She was extremely furious not only at her grandson for running off on a suicide mission like that, but also at his friends for deliberately keeping it from her for two whole days. There would certainly be some sort of consequences for these actions, but being the riders were still barely legal adults she couldn't do anything to extreme, plus they were Branch's friends.

Rosiepuff was still pondering how she was going to handle the situation when Cloud Guy popped up.

"Excuse me Chief Rosiepuff, mind if I still one of these soon to be dead kids of yours." Both Cooper and Guy Diamond gulped when he said that.

"Cloud Guy!" Rosiepuff gasped running up to the all knowing guru. "How's Branch, is he hurt? Where can I find him?"

"Relax, your Grandson is fine, he's _your_ grandson after all, only the troll that took out the Demon Dragon after all." Cloud Guy then turned to Fuzzbert.

"You, you can't talk can you?"

Fuzzbert shook his head no.

"Good, your with me."

"Where you going?" Suki asked confused.

"Can't tell you, top secret."

"Then why is he going?"

"So I don't get lonely, duh! Plus he can't talk so he is really good at keeping secrets. Anyway Come along Fuzzball, it's off to a top secret assignment. Who knows if we will even come back alive? Well I will since, I'm immortal, you on the other hand, we'll see."

The other riders just stared in confusion as Cloud Guy walked off with their silent friend, Creek, was the first to speak up, whispering in Biggie's ear. "You know for a wise all knowing Guru he's a major pain in the..."

"So who died?" Dagger suddenly arrived, carrying a tombstone in his hand. "Was it Guy, Diamond cause I made a wager with Heather that it would be Guy Diamond that Rosiepuff murdered, even made out a tombstone for him already." Dagger showed everyone the tombstone that read " _R.I.P Guy Diamond, he made the chief mad."_ Dagger then saw Guy Diamond alive in front of him and sadly tossed the headstone in the trash can.

"Why do I let you hang around us?" Guy Diamond responded.

"You don't everyone else does."

Everyone else started chuckling at Guy Diamond's expense while Guy Diamond just face palmed himself. "Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

At the cave of the Ice giant. Blood threw a stick dynamite into the beast's cave. He knew due to the dragon's size it wasn't going to kill it, in fact Blood had no intention of killing the dragon, he just wanted to draw it out so he could control it.

And draw it out he did, with a loud roar the ice giant ran out of his cave and fired shards of ice at the hunters, impaling a couple to the wall.

Blood wasn't scared though, not even close, with the flick of his wrist he wrapped a chain around the ice giant's neck while a couple of the surviving hunters wrapped some chains around it's legs. The Ice giant struggled to get away, dragging his two front feet a couple of inches, but as Blood pulled on the chain around the dragon's neck the ice giant soon fell defeated.

Blood walked up slowly to his prize and chuckled as he took out a small bottle from his pocket. The bottle contained crushed petals from a plant known as the " _Mind warper"_. The _mind warper_ was local to only the western islands, and was only eaten by one species of dragon known as the night stalker. The night stalker ate the plants and then when hunting for smaller dragons to eat would spray the fumes from the _mind warper_ into the dragon's nose putting it under the Night Stalker's control so it could kill it's prey.

Now Blood had the fumes of the _mind warper_ and he was going to use it to control the ice giant.

"The ice giant is the king of all dragons." Blood replied "He alone has the power to control all the other dragons to follow him, but if I can control the ice giant." Blood then blew the fumes into the dragon's nostrils, soon the Ice giants's pupils went smaller and fell under the control the fumes. "Then I can lead all the dragons to me."

"So what's your first target Blood?" A hunter asked.

"I think it's time to take out that little pest's pet feathered fury, and I know just where to find him." Blood turned to the ice giant, "Take me, to the troll tree."


	5. Blood's threat

**Okay, this is my last update for this story until after Christmas. After this week I am going to be taking my annual one week writing break for the Holidays. I am going to be visiting my grandparents in Texas and will be without Wifi for the entire vacation. But don't worry I will be back in a couple weeks.**

 **But enough of that, let's get on with this shall we.**

Oaken watched as Branch played with Melody, continuing throwing a stick off of a tall cliff and having Melody retrieve it. Oaken chuckled at how Branch kept complementing and talking to Melody as if she was his own child. He knew Branch truly loved Melody, and and Melody loved him back. Still Oaken didn't know how much Branch really knew of the Feathered Fury species. Almost all of them had been wiped out, to the point that there was less then two dozen of them in known existence. Branch knew about Melody, but was he knowledgeable about the species.

Curious Oaken walked up to Branch as he tossed the stick off the cliff for what felt like the fiftieth time. "I bet you think you know all about your dragon don't you?"

"Well yeah," Branch replied as Melody flew up to him and dropped the stick at his feet again, panting and standing on her hind legs for Branch to toss it again.

"Oh really, you don't think there is anything that can take you by surprise about her?"

"Nope," Branch tossed the stick off the cliff again, Melody once again flew off to catch it. "Why you ask?"

Oaken just chuckled, and as soon as Melody flew back with the stick Oaken dug threw Melody's feathers and squeezed hard between a small space between two scales on Melody's spine. Melody's eyes widened as she felt a feeling rising in her that she never felt before, she then shot up in the air, her entire body lit on fire and she soon took the form of a Phoenix.

Branch stumbled backwards in complete shock at the revelation as Oaken burst out in laughter.

"How... what? How did you know?"

"Once a Feathered Fury turns three they are considered completely mature, then just like puberty for us their body changes and they develop the ability to transform into a Phoenix. The thing is a Feathered Fury has to have help unlocking the ability. Usually another Feathered Fury will bite down on that area to help their fellow fury unlock the ability but since Melody has never been around anymore of her own kind it went undiscovered."

"That's unbelievable, the book of dragons never mentioned anything about that."

"You're really still taking advice from a outdated book that tells us to kill dragons on sight?"

"Well um?" Branch started to stumble on his words, then Oaken ushered for him to follow him.

"Come on boy, I want to show you something."

Oaken led Branch past a field located next to a waterfall, there Branch saw many more species of dragons that were all thought to have died out years ago.

"I thought all of these dragons were extinct!" Branch gasped

"They almost was, if me and your parents didn't bring them here. As much as I wish the dragon hunters were the only ones responsible for the risk for dragons survival, our tribe slaughtered hundreds of dragons to extniction, and pushed thousands of more to the brink. Dragons like this," A medium sized water dragon swam up to Oaken, who knelt by the watering hole.

"The salt water terror monster, A dragon blamed for the sinking of thousands of hundreds of ships throughout the past few centuries. Our tribe would send out expeditions to capture and slaughter these beautiful animals out of there fear for them. While it's true these dragons did sink ships, it was because the loud noises of the canons going off on them would scare them and caused them to go crazy. Our ancestors own actions caused these usually peaceful creatures to attack us out of fear, and as a result we attacked them back and nearly wiped them out."

"We have changed grandpa, we are not like that anymore."

"Maybe, but it still doesn't fix the damage we have done, these dragons only breed once a year and usually have no more then four babies a litter. It will take decades at the very minimum for there population to be stable again due to our mistakes. And unless the killing stops completely that is never going to happen."

"That's possible if we can stop Blood."

"You really think the killing will stop with Blood?" Oaken snapped "Killing has been in troll's DNA since long before Blood and will be in our DNA after. Dragons kill out of necessity and self defense, we kill for sport and greed. A dragon will never kill another dragon unless it's part of their diet, while we kill each other just because someone said something that makes us mad. Unless Trolls as a species learns to change their ways with each other they will never change the way they treat dragons or other animals. They kill for survival, we kill for fun, that's the way it's been since the creation, and that's the way it will be unless we learn to involve."

Branch was silent for a few moments not really knowing what to say, finally he found what he thought was the right words to say. "As true as that might be, if we can at least stop Blood, it will be a major win for the dragon's future."

"That is until the next big hunter shows up." With that Oaken left to tend to some other dragons, leaving Branch alone to ponder with Oaken's words.

Not much was said during Cloud Guy's and Fuzzbert's trip to the Snow Giant's cave, but that was mainly because Fuzzbert was mute so he couldn't say a thing. Cloud Guy did crack a joke here and there to see if Fuzzbert would make any type of noise, but all he would get was a blank expression. Eventually after many failed attempts to start up any sort of conversation, Cloud Guy resorted to mind reading. As they reached the entrance of the cave Cloud Guy stared into Fuzzbert's mind to see what he was thinking.

"Yes Fuzzbert I really do see all and know all."

Fuzzbert paused and stared at Cloud Guy weirdly.

"Yes Fuzzbert I can read minds, it's something I don't like to do often because I don't want to freak people out, like I'm nosing into their business. Even though I already do that everyday when I meditate and stare into that crystal ball. Not that I can see everything all at once though. Everyone's life events comes to me in chunks. Like Branch's for example. When he was born I saw that he would free the dragons from the Demon Dragon, and I knew he was going to be the one that changed the Troll Tree's opinion on dragons, but after that everything else was kind of a blur. It is then that I turn to meditation and sometimes my crystal ball to see what is next in their life. Then after that it's up to me to guide them without giving everything away."

The room was silence for a couple more seconds as they walked further and further into the cave. "And no Fuzzbert your not going to find true love and retire to a private island with ocean front company and raise two kids. Sorry to break your heart, but that's the way it goes."

Fuzzbert's head tilted forward in sadness as they reached the cliff that Poppy had fell off of. From there Cloud Guy stopped, closed his eyes and started meditating.

"Okay, give me something, show me what I am missing, complete this puzzle for me." After a couple of seconds a more fuller, clearer vision of that day appeared to Cloud Guy as the entire event was shown to him. He saw Poppy doing battle with Johan, and getting stabbed in the shoulder. He saw Poppy throwing her ax at a box of dynamite and he saw her fall off the cliff. From there the vision ended. As Cloud Guy opened his eyes, he knew there was only one way he was going to get the full answer he needed, he was going to have to go down the cliff. Luckily for him he was a immortal cloud so the fall wouldn't kill him, still, as he looked down at the edge of the cliff and saw nothing but darkness, he knew it was going to be a long, _long,_ drop.

"Okay Fuzzball you stay here, I got to take a dive into the great unknown. Yes without a rope, no I can't die because I am immortal, no I won't stop reading your mind and freaking you out, it's fun." Cloud Guy then jumped off the cliff and let out a scream. "Cannonball!"

Fuzzbert leaned over the edge and watched as Cloud Guy disappeared into the darkness. "This is a long way down," five seconds later "I am still falling!"

Finally Cloud Guy landed into a body of water with a loud splash. From there Cloud Guy closed his eyes and the final piece of the vision came to him. He saw Poppy land hard into the water and after swimming up briefly to gasp for air, the tide swept her away into the ocean. There he saw her pass out from exhaustion and float for hours before bumping into a boat belonging to a strange black troll that he had never seen before but could tell belonged to another tribe. From there he saw the black troll patch Poppy up and they were now sailing to Thor knows were on a small boat with a Night Fury.

"Yes!" Cloud Guy screamed leaping out of the water and flying all the way up, landing right behind Fuzzbert, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"She's alive!" Cloud Guy screamed, picking Fuzzbert up and swinging him in the air. "She's alive, the tide swept her to a boat to some strange black troll with a Night Fury. She saved her life and now are sailing to some unknown location. Which now that I think about it could get her killed, but who cares right now she's alive!"

It was right then one last vision came to him, as he saw at the other size of the cave obvious signs of a scuffle Cloud Guy walked to a black patch in the ground and saw residue from a explosion. He then saw in his vision Blood capturing a Ice Giant and putting it under his control. He also heard the bone chilling words of where he was going to be taking that dragon. To the troll tree.

"Oh my Thor!" Cloud Guy gasped. Grabbing Fuzzbert by the hair he made a U turn and ran as fast as he could out of the cave. "We've got to get back to the Troll Tree fast, Blood has a Ice Giant and he's about to unleash it."

Back at the Troll Tree, young troll children were outside playing with there pet dragons, laughing and having fun when the shadows of mysterious ships started appearing on the horizon. Suddenly the pupils of every dragon's shrunk and they flew off towards the ships, much to the horror and confusion of the dragon owners.

The commotion obviously caught the attention of the dragon riders, who ran after their dragons not knowing what the Valhalla was going on.

"Where are you going?" Reby asked "You love bath's it's Coopers dragon that usually runs away." It was right then that she saw the ships ahead of her, not only that but Blood, flying above the tree on a ice giant.

"What in the name of Thor?"

Arrow as well as every dragon in the Troll Tree flew next to Blood. Blood just stared over the Troll Tree, chuckling as many of his hunters left their ships and pointed their weapons at the civilians, ready to strike down anyone who made a move.

"Listen Everyone!" Blood roared over the tree, "I come in peace."

"Oh yeah, then why you mind warping our dragons and have your goons pointing weapons at us?" Heather snapped back.

"This is only a message, a example of the power that I have and will use against you if you refuse to give me what I want."

"And just who the bloody hell are you anyway?" Creek asked.

"My name, is Blood."

Satin and Chenille just burst out laughing at the mention of his name, causing everyone to turn and look at them in confusion. "I'm sorry you said your name is Blood?" Satin asked

"Yes, What's it to you?"

"Like is that the name your mommy gave you?" Chenille added.

"Um you two might want to be quite." Biggie requested as he saw Blood's face getting more and more furious. "I think he's getting angry."

"No, I'm not finished here," Chenille replied "Seriously, I want to know what your mother was drinking that night when you came out of her you know what and looked into your adorable little baby eyes and say to herself in all seriousness _you know what will be a adorable and cute name? Blood!"_

By this time everyone was terrified at how Blood was going to react.

"I mean, what was her second choice? BONES?"

"Men, kill those two!" Blood ordered. Three of Blood's men charged after the twins, only for one of them have a sword get thrown into their forehead, and two arrows land into the chests of the other two.

Everyone turned and saw Rosiepuff stepping out of the crowd, a bow in hand as she glared sternly at the mad troll threatening her village.

"If any of you lay one hand on any of my people, I will feed you to my dragon personally." Rosiepuff then looked straight at Blood's eyes and directed him.

"You want to talk to anyone Blood then talk to me. This is my tribe, my people, I am the chief of this tribe, and you threaten one of us, you threaten me too. So what do you want? What possessed you to come to my home, and threaten my people?"

Blood didn't say a word as he landed his Ice Giant next to Rosiepuff's feet. Then turning to his men, he calmly snapped his fingers and all his men exited their ships and surrounded the entire tribe, preventing them from drawing their weapons without risk of getting killed. Furious at Blood's extreme tactics Rosiepuff grabbed for a arrow only for Blood to grab her bow with his prosthetic hand and crush it. He then grabbed Rosiepuff's arm with his other hand and pinned her against her pod, grabbed his dagger and held it to her throat, as the rest of the tribe stared on helplessly in horror.

"Chief Rosiepuff!" Suki screamed, causing one of the hunters to smack her in the gut with a mace.

"Chief Rosiepuff huh?" Blood chuckled "I've heard of you, I've also heard of your grandson, Branch is it? He has caused the death of hundreds of my best men over the years."

"Go to Valhalla." Rosiepuff spat.

"Now is that the way to talk to someone who holds your life in his hands?" Blood replied, holding the dagger closer and closer to her throat. "I hear your grandson has a Feathered Fury, find him, tell him to hand it over, do that, and I will let the both of you live, as well as your entire village."

"Branch will never hand over Melody."

"Then you and your entire village will die." Blood released Rosiepuff, slamming her against the pod as he put his dagger back in it's sheath. "You got forty eight hours to hand that dragon over, fail to complete my request and your entire tree will burn to the ground. You've been warned!" Blood then broke the Ice Giant's control of the other dragons for the time being and allowed them to fly back to there owners.

"I will not ask again a second time." Blood then flew off and the hunters soon followed in their ships. Once Blood had left, everyone turned to Rosiepuff, looking for answers.

"What are we going to do now Chief? Reby asked.

"That mad man is going to kill us all if we don't hand over Branch's dragon" Smidge added

"I knew getting into this business was a bad idea." Cooper whined.

It was right then that Cloud Guy appeared, having flown Fuzzbert back to the troll tree as fast as he could. Fuzzbert landed on the ground panting for air, having never gone that fast in his life.

"Cloud Guy, please, where is Branch? It's a emergency."

"He's at a Island East of the troll tree. It's a two day flight though.

"Two days? That's all the time that Blood gave us." Guy Diamond realized, "Oh man, we'll never get him back in time, we're dead."

Everybody looked upon Rosiepuff for answers, Rosiepuff knew they were scared, that they were concerned for themselves and their home. She needed to give them some sort of hope.

"Listen, back when dragons was our enemy we never ran and hid when they attacked our homes and took our flocks did we? No we fought back, and we chased them off. That mad man, he is no different then those dragons. There is a threat out there, threatening our home and our dragons, it's up to us to stop him, we have to fight back, we have to fight for our freedom. We are the Troll tree, we don't back down from a threat, we fight, we win, and we will chase that Blood fool right back where he came from and make him regret he messed with us!"

The whole village cheered, Rosiepuff knew just what to say to motivate the village. Rosiepuff then turned to Peppy.

"Your with me, we're going to bring Branch home."

"Yes Chief," Peppy responded.

"But what about the village?" Reby asked

"You and your riders are in control. They look up to you, your Branch's team."

"Us?"

"But we're inexperienced in leadership." Suki protested.

"And we're immature." The twins added.

"Please, the Troll Tree is counting on you."

"We will not let you down." Reby saluted.

With that Rosiepuff and Peppy flew off to find Branch and bring him home. The Troll tree needed him now, more than ever.

"We're coming for you Branch."

 **Yes, I did purposely leave you on a cliff hanger for the Holidays. No I will not apologize, no you will never find me, Texas is a big state and you'll never find me in time.**

 **Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**


	6. Jungle Tribe vs Mountain Tribe

***Checks my checking account after the Holidays* A HUNDRED AND EIGHTY EIGHT DOLLARS IN THE HOLE? WHAT THE FU...(BLEEP) *technical difficulties please stand by* (BLEEP)**

 **Okay so maybe I spent a little to much over the Holiday season. I cant help it if I got a lot of people to shop for. The good news is with the Christmas money I received and the fact that I'll get paid again at my job this week I can start building my checking account up again.**

 **Anyway thanks for being patient while I was gone for the Holidays. I know you have come to expect my Trolls stories to be updated once a week so I appreciate your patience and understanding.**

 **Anyway, hope you all had a great Christmas, Happy new year now let's get on with it shall we?**

Raider and Poppy parked their boat on a island just a little under a mile away from Raider's tribe. When they reached the Jungle tribe it would be to dangerous to risk their boat being spotted. So from hear they would have to travel by dragon.

Usually that wouldn't be a issue for Poppy, but after her near death experience Poppy was without her trusted Starfire, not only that, she was without a weapon.

Luckily though Raider had that covered, down in the cellar Raider had special made armor and weapons that she had made throughout the past years with Oaken. Grabbing a breast plate and helmet Raider tossed the two items to Poppy. "Put these on, they are specially made out of Shadow's molted scales."

Poppy gave somewhat a disgusted look at the armor when she heard that it was made from Shadow's scales but Raider persisted. "Trust me with the weapon you are going to be using you are going to need this to protect you."

"What do you mean, with my weapon?"

"You'll see," Raider tossed her the rest of her armor, after a couple of minutes Poppy was covered head to toe in Night Fury armor.

"This stuff smells."

" _This_ is going to save your life." Raider then tossed Poppy a ax, Poppy raised a single eyebrow as she noticed the ax looked like just a ordinary ax, but Raider soon pointed out "Press the small button on the handle."

Poppy did as she was instructed and soon the ax lit up in electricity not only that the electricity went through her entire body, Poppy was both terrified and amazed at how it didn't electrocute her.

"A Night Fury can produce electricity throughout it's entire body, Now you can too. Not only does the electricity give you a extra weapon but also protection. Nobody's going to try to hit you if your coated with electricity."

"How did you make this?"

"I picked up some tricks on that island. Now turn off the electricity you don't want to use it all up before we even get to my tribe, now come on."

Poppy rode on the back of Shadow, clinging on to Raider as they sped as fast as Shadow could take them. They reached the island within five minutes, and hid in the clouds as she studied the situation below.

The mountain tribe had indeed completely taken over the island. The surviving Jungle trolls were being treated as slaves or worse. Several trolls was forced to work in the crop fields, pulling the plows like cattle, many of them on all fours due to the weight of the plows while being whipped by one of the mountain trolls.

One of those trolls was Raider's mother, a red skinned troll with black hair like Raider's. Watching from the skies Raider watched in horror as her mother was on all fours in the knees, exhausted and sweaty as she pulled a heavy plow across the fields. A mountain troll followed closely behind kicking her and striking her with a whip on her back as she plowed.

"Faster Red, you stupid filthy ox!" The mountain troll ordered "The storms about to come any second and I want these fields finished and plowed before it does!"

"Please Marshall," Raider's mother Red cried, her face coated in the dirt that had been kicked in her face throughout the long day. "I've been out here plowing since sunrise, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I need a break."

"You'll get to eat when your finished, not a second later." Marshall smacked Red across the face, Raider watched on with hatred in her eyes seeing what that monster was doing to her mother. "Now move you dumb ox! Or you will be spending the night locked in the stocks like that other dumb pig."

"Her name is Jo."

"She's a dumb stupid pig, and your a dumb stupid ox! Now move!" Tears streaming down her face Red struggled as she moved the plow again, her arms and legs shaking from both the weight and exhaustion.

"Jo?" Raider gasped upon hearing her name.

"Who's Jo?"

"My best friend as a child. She was the one I was playing with the day they attacked." Raider noticed on the other side of the island Jo, a young glittering purple troll with silver hair bent over as her wrist and neck were locked in a stocked. A flash of lightning flashed above them and a heavy rain started to fall on the island. Several mountain trolls kicked and threw mud in Jo's face, and laughed as Jo just cried unable to do anything.

One mountain troll took the humiliation even further, he opened Jo's mouth and forced her to eat mud and laughed as she spit it out.

"What's the matter you filthy pig? I thought pigs loved mud?"

"If anybody's a pig Cotton, it's you!"

Cotton, not liking how he was being addressed picked up a stick off the ground and struck her against the face. "It's that attitude that got you here to begin with. If you had just let those men have their way with you like you was told you wouldn't be in here. Instead you kicked them in a mud puddle and left one of them a broken nose. Your lucky I stopped them from messing up that pretty face of yours. Our men don't want to sleep with ugly women now so behave or your next punishment will be a lot worse."

"Why are you doing this Cotton? We never did anything to you people. We are a peaceful tribe."

"Because your filth, and this is all your good for." Cotton walked off leaving Jo sobbing as the rain washed off the mud on her face, unable to fight back or escape the stocks she was locked to.

Raider had seen and heard enough, as another lighting strike fell from the sky Raider lifted her sword in the air, the lighting struck her sword and went through both her and Poppy's body all the way to Shadow. Shadow opened his mouth and charged his strike, then Poppy watched in amazement as Shadow shot out a electric blast from his mouth and lighting shot out of Raider's sword, blasting several mountain trolls, electrocuting them.

As thee mountain trolls laid on the ground electrocuted Shadow flew to the middle of the crop field and started running towards her mother.

"You go rescue the ones in the stocks, I've got these." Raider replied to Poppy. Poppy nodded and ran towards the stocks.

Running towards her mother, Red broke out in tears when she saw Raider run up to her and work on freeing her.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"I'm back mom!" Raider wept "And I'm never leaving you again. I'm so sorry I left."

"Oh baby if you stayed they would have made you a slave to."

"I shouldn't have been gone this long, I should have come back sooner."

Her mother shushed her as Raider cut the chains with her sword freeing her from her bonds. "It's okay my child, your here now, that's all that matters. Now let's free the others."

"Your not freeing anyone." Marshall suddenly growled, drawing his sword from his sheath. Raider pushed her mother behind her as she took out her own sword.

"That is a very bad mistake sir." Raider taunted.

"The only mistake is you showing your face." Marshall growled before lifting his sword above his head ready to lower it on Raider's head. Raider didn't flinch or even look intimidated in the slightest she pressed a button on her sword and struck the sword in the ground, suddenly electricity flowed forward across the ground, making it's way to Marshall. Marshall screamed as he felt the electricity go throughout his body and he soon fell to the ground, his body charred, never to get up again.

"How did you..."

"Sadly I'm not the same girl I was when I left mother. I kind of picked up a few tricks."

"I suppose none of us are the same now. Let's free the others before more mountain trolls show up.

Jo's vision was blurred due to her tears and the rain that fell from the sky. She didn't see or hear Poppy approach until she heard the stocks opening and the sweet feeling of her hands and neck being free to move again. As Jo looked up she saw a young pink troll she never had seen before. Despite not knowing who this young girl was, the fact that she just freed her gave her ease that she was a friend.

"Thanks, who are you?"

"My names Poppy, and I'm a friend of Raiders, I'm here to rescue you."

Jo's head started spinning when she heard Raider's name. Was it true after five years she had returned? "This has to be a dream, Raider's been gone for five years. We had lost all hope she would ever return to save us."

"She's back, and we're getting you out of here, we're getting you all out of here."

"The only place your going is in the ground Missy," Cotton growled running out to the stocks with a sword in his hand.

Jo wasn't scared of him this time, finally free of her bounds Jo felt the motivation that she could take him this time. Grabbing a whip from the ground that she saw Cotton use on another prisoner earlier she swung the whip and knocked the sword from Cotton's hands. She then swung the whip again, and again, striking Cotton all over until he fell to the ground, shielding his face with his arms.

Jo then kicked between Cotton's legs causing him to curl over in pain. Jo grabbed Cotton by the hair and dragged him to the very stock she was held in and clamped him in.

"Let's see how you enjoy a nice of your own medicine Cotton." Jo picked up a clog of mud and stuffed it in Cotton's face forcing him to swallow it. Free and motivated Poppy and Jo worked on freeing the rest of the prisoners, once they were all freed their next attention was on the dragons.

"Where are they holding your dragons?"

"In cages in the battle arena." Jo replied. "They've been having them fight for sport."

"That's horrible," Poppy gasped "Why would someone do that to these beautiful creatures?"

"These guys are sick, and heartless." Jo replied "They made us do things, _me_ do things that have left us scarred for life. I don't know if I will ever get over it. But right now I'm more concerned about my dragon. I hope my Hurricane is okay."

Leading Jo and the other jungle trolls into the battle arena they attacked the mountain trolls that occupied the arena, striking down most of them until the last remaining few retreated from the arena. Jo was the first to run up to the cages, grabbing the keys and freeing the dragons.

"Hurricane!" Jo cried out. After a couple of seconds a blue and black Home Wrecker ran up to Jo, wrapping her wrings around her owner, cooing and licking her face. "Oh Hurricane I've missed you so much I never thought I would see you again. Let's make these Mountain trolls regret what they did to us.

With all the dragons free the Jungle trolls quickly got the upper hands. There anger and taste for vengeance fueled them throughout battle. Poppy with her ax, Raider with her sword, and Jo with a whip in one hand and a mace in the other, all paired up with their dragons it wasn't soon before the vast majority on the mountain trolls started fleeing back to the mountains.

"Yeah you better run you cowards." Jo screamed "You better think twice before you try messing with us again."

It was right then that a arrow came flying pass Jo, grazing her arm. Jo quickly grabbed her arm and cringed in pain as she felt the stinging burn of where the arrow grazed her. Concerned Poppy ran and checked on her.

"It's not a deep cut, you should be okay." Poppy then turned to Raider.

"Who did that?"

"Rector." Raider pointed out as a giant mountain troll almost twice their size came storming out of the bushes. Rector was armed with a crossbow in one hand and a large machete in the other. "The leader of the Mountain tribe."

Raider and Rector traded glares for a couple minutes as Rector approached the group. Poppy wanted to strike but Raider signaled against it, whispering that this fight was hers alone.

"This was the troll I saw that killed my father. He's mine."

Rector was the first to speak when he finally approached the group. He chuckled at first then shook his finger at Raider's reaction and taunted her "So, the lost sheep has finally returned to her herd. You know your mother told me a lot about you, how you would return and stop us. I laughed of course thinking she was crazy. Looks like I underestimated your stupidity though."

"What you call stupidity Rector, I call determination for my people."

"Then they can watch, as I slaughter you like the pig you and your people are."

"We'll see who is the last one standing," Taking out her sword she readied herself as Rector took out his crossbow and fired.

Raider didn't move from her spot, or even flinch, she was prepared. The second Rector shot his arrow she took out her sword and sliced the arrow right in two. Now it was her turn to strike. Charging Rector she shot lighting from her sword, Rector barely had time to dodge it in time and when he did he had no time to counter his attack before Raider struck again with another blast, this one hitting him and sending him into a tree.

Rector slowly picked himself up off the floor. Taking out his crossbow he shot another arrow, then charged at Raider with his machete. He swung wildly, trying desperately to hit this annoying troll, but Raider dodged each and every one at ease. After nearly a minute of trying and failing to strike her, Raider took out her sword and struck the machete out of Rectors hand. Rector screamed in pair as the electricity from Raider's sword burned him. He tried to take out his bow again but the second he did Raider sliced it in two. Raider's entire suit soon became covered in electricity and with one quick swing she delivered a electric punch to Rectors gut, sending him falling to the ground as he got burned by the electricity.

Raider walked up to the defeated Rector and pointed her sword at his throat daring him to make a move. Defeated Rector closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Do it, you've waited five years for this, avenge your home, strike me down."

As much as Raider was tempted to do so instead she returned her sword to her sheath, much to the surprise to everyone who was witness.

"Only a coward kills a unarmed troll. As much as I hate you for what you did to my people, and how little I would feel for you if you died, I will not murder you in cold blood. That would make me just as bad as you." Raider then turned her back on Rector, but not before issuing one last command.

"Now go, and don't ever show your face here again."

Rector thought he had found a advantage with Raider's back turn, instead Raider saw it coming. When Rector pulled out a arrow and lunged at Raider, Raider calmly turned around and ran her sword through Rector's chest, killing him withing seconds. With the death of the mountain's trolls chief, their reign of terror ended, and the jungle troll was freed.

Raider fell to her knees exhausted, panting heavily as the rain continued to poor, recognizing her people was finally free. She then buried her face in her hands and wept at the fact that she allowed her people to suffer at the hands of these monsters for five years and only came back because she needed backup to take out another monster.

Her mother, Poppy, and Jo all ran and wrapped their comforting arms around Raider, shushing her and trying to calm her down.

"It's over Raider, it's over, you saved us all." Red replied

"I should have never been gone this long though."

"It's okay" Jo insisted, "It's okay your hear now, and it's over."

"You don't understand. While I was gone, I got involved in another war, I got involved in this war against a band of Dragon hunters. I put the dragons above my home, and you all needlessly suffered because of me. I'm so sorry."

She expected someone to criticize her over her priorities, but instead her mother just wrapped her tighter in her arms. "Your forgiven my child."

"And now since you are all free." Poppy chimed in, "We could really use your help with the hunters. Their only getting stronger, and their leader Blood isn't going to stop unless _we_ stop him."

"You risked your lives for us. We are indebted to you." Jo replied kneeling before Poppy. "I will join you."

"We all real." Red replied

Both Poppy and Raider smiled, they had found their army.

 **A special thanks to RiveraJacobed1 for allowing me to write the things that I did to her character. Originally that role was to go to Harper but since I already had Reby and Raider in the story I didn't want to leave her out but also didn't want to completely rewrite the character so thanks for allowing me to do what I did to you even if it did involve a little bit of torture.**

 **Anyway this is my last update of 2018. It's been a fun year and I look forward to you following me over to the new** **year. I got lots of big plans for not just Trolls but other fandoms as well and hope you join me for the ride.**

 **Happy New Year.**


	7. Attack on the Troll Tree

**Sorry again for making you wait a extra week. I have been behind on my writing and wanted to finish up another story that only had one chapter left to go. But the good news is I'm finally caught up so the updates for this story should be back to once a week again, hopefully.**

 **Grab something to cuddle with, your going to need it for this chapter.**

Everyone at the Troll tree had been on edge since Blood's threat. Ever since the threat they had been mostly in their shops preparing themselves for when Blood returned. They knew they couldn't hand over Melody to them poachers, but they also knew that by doing so meant they were putting their home and everyone they cared for at risk.

For trolls like Reby, it was a risk worth taking. Since the threat she had spent most of her days at Peppy's shop where she worked, along with most of the other dragon riders. She had been working hard making the sharpest most powerful arrows she had ever made. Blood was going to hit them with everything they had, so she had to make sure her arrows was at their best. Taking the sharpest and hardest stones she could fine, she melted them down to liquid, and shaped them into a arrowhead. Then once it hardened she got busy sharpening them until they where sharp enough to pierce through the hardest wood. Taking each arrow she made, she loaded them into her crossbow and tested them out on the nearest tree, sending the arrows flying. Once they dug their way deep into the tree bark, she knew they were ready.

"Just come and try to attack us Blood," Reby growled. "I'm ready."

Suddenly a small dragon came flying to Reby carrying a message. Wondering who the letter was from Reby snatched the letter and opened it, surprised to see that it was from Branch of all people.

 _Dear Reby,_

 _I know you all are still probably upset at me flying off like I did. Please understand that it was only because I had the safety of all of you in mind. I couldn't bare losing any of you like I did Poppy, and I hope in time you will all come to forgive me and understand why I did it._

 _That's not why I am writing to you though, Since I left the troll tree I have made a major discovery, my Grandfather Oaken, who we all thought had died at sea long ago is actually alive._

"Branch's grandfather is alive?" Reby gasped

 _Not only is he alive but he is helping dragons in a way I could only dream. He has this Utopia filled with the rarest of dragons and he is keeping them on that island for their survival so no dragon hunter can find them._

 _I don't know how much longer I will be staying on this island before I leave to continue my hunt for them dragon hunters, but I would love for all of you to come and see the island and meet my grandfather before I go. And please bring Grandma. She of all people deserves to be reunited with her husband. On the back of this letter you will find the map to the island. I really hope you take up my offer._

 _Till we meet again,_

 _Branch._

Reby turned the letter around, sure enough there was a map that showed exactly how to get from the Troll Tree to the Utopia.

"Oh my Gods I got to show the others this, they will freak."

She was just about to run back to the workshop when suddenly she saw the shadow of something big pulling up to the fjords. Turning and pulling out a telescope she gasped when she saw Blood flying up to the tree on his Ice Giant, followed closely by ten large Dragon hunting ships.

"He's back!" Reby gasped, she ran towards the workshop and readied the others.

"Blood's back! Prepare for battle. Ready your weapons!"

"If it's a fight he wants," Creek growled putting his sword in his Sheath. "It's a fight he's gonna get."

The dragon riders as well as all the civilians of the Troll Tree walked up to the fjords where Blood stood on top of his dragon hovering over the Tree.

"Your forty eight hours is up. I assume you have a answer for me."

"Yes," Reby growled "We do have a answer. Go to hell!"

Blood just frowned "That was a very poor answer lady."

"Well it's the only answer your getting." Suki replied. "Your never getting your hands on Melody, or either of our dragons."

"I'm disappointed," Blood responded, taking off his metal arm, and replacing it with a bigger, mechanical arm, this one had a built in gauntlet, and was twice the size of a normal arm. The shear sight of it was enough to cause concern with the other riders. "I was really hoping there wasn't going to be any bloodshed today. But it looks like I underestimated your stubbornness." Blood pointed his gauntlet at the riders, the riders took out their weapons, and readied themselves. "Looks like I'm going to have to convince you, another way."

Blood shot three blades from his gauntlet, landing in Suki's shield.

"Fire!" Blood ordered. At his command the hunters shot flaming boulders at the trolls, causing them to scatter to avoid being crushed.

"Stand your ground and fight back!" Reby screamed "This is war."

The ships opened and dozens of hunters piled out of the ships, desperate to save their home, the tribe charged and the two sides clashed.

Heather, wielding her duel bladed ax, swung it one poacher, who quickly blocked it with his sword. The two clashed on the pier, each one clashing their weapons, neither one giving up. Finally as she spun her duel ax, she knocked the sword out of the hunters hand and it fell in the water. Heather pointed her ax at the hunter ordering him to surrender. To her surprise though, the hunter just chuckled.

"You should always watch your backside mam!"

Heather turned around and her eyes went wide and she saw a hunter standing on top of a cliff with his bow drawn. She had no time to run before he hunter fired, striking Heather in the back.

"Heather!" Dagger screamed, he quickly ran his dagger through one hunter's chest before throwing it at the hunter on the cliff The dagger struck the hunter in the shoulder and he fell off the cliff to his death.

Dagger ran up to check on Heather, who was on her knees, seething in pain.

"I'm okay, get those monsters." Despite her insistence that she was okay, Heather fell to the ground and started to turn pale."

"We need a medic here now!" Dagger cried.

Biggie was the closest who heard Dagger's pleas. Striking a hunter over the head with a mace he ran to check on Heather.

"I think she will be okay but we've got to get that arrow out soon. If not she will..."

"I don't want to hear what will happen, just get it out!"

Biggie picked Heather up, and started to carry her to the emergency room. "I will bring her back alive."

As soon as Biggie carried Heather off, Dagger took out to more daggers and glared at the pile of hunters that was surrounding him. With a angry roar he charged, moving at lighting speed as he ran his blade through each and every one of them.

"You will regret messing with my sister!" Dagger roared as he slit the last hunter's throat. It was right then that he felt a blade hit him in the shoulder. Seething in pain he turned around and saw Blood standing behind him. Having fired the blades from his gauntlet.

"Hello traitor, we meet again. And to think, I once saw potential in you."

"Blood," Dagger growled. "You lost all loyalty from me when you tried to kill my sister."

"What can I say she was a spy, working for the riders. Your mistake was putting your personal feeling ahead of your mission."

"Putting my family first is my mission, you are just to cold blooded to see it."

"And that," Blood took out a ax and wielded it, Dagger took out two daggers, not showing any signs of intimidation at all, he was to angry. "Is why you must die!"

Biggie kicked in the door of the emergency room and placed Heather on the medical med. Pulling out the arrow he quickly poured some alcohol on the wound and put a handful of cotton on her back before wrapping it up.

"There that should do the trick, you'll be fine."

"Biggie," Heather moaned, "That was no ordinary arrow.

Biggie picked up the arrow and examined it, putting the arrow underneath a microscope to see just what was wrong. His eyes went wide when he noticed what it was coated in.

"Wait? This is cobra venom! Oh Gods." Biggie went flying through the many different anti venom in the doctors office, preying that the doctor had the right anti venom he needed.

"Let's see, rattlesnake, black widow spider, black mamba? Oh good Cobra!" Biggie took out a syringe and quickly filled it with the right dosage. He then lifted Heather's shirt and removed the bandage so he could have a view of the wound.

"I really hope I know what I'm doing."

"I trust you Biggie, do it." Biggie closed his eyes as he injected the anti venom into Heather. Almost Instantly Heather started feeling the symptoms going away.

"Thanks Biggie."

"Don't mention it, you would have done the same for me. Just stay inside till the fighting is over, just in case your still weak."

"Biggie," Biggie turned to face Heather and before he had time to react Heather grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. Biggie was left completely speechless at Heather's surprise action, but he gladly accepted the kiss regardless.

"Stay in here with me?"

"Of course." This time it was Biggie who went in for the kiss, leaning forward as the two of them made out on the hospital bed.

Outside however was complete chaos. The riders had their hands full trying to fight back the hunters attacking them. Creek had a sword in one hand and a shield in his other. As the catapults fired fireballs their way, Creek was caught in a one on one with a troll twice his size. He barely had time to swing his blade before being forced to duck behind his shield to block the hunters attack. Cooper himself was also in a sword duel. Holding his sword in his teeth he was managing to just barely hold off a hunter of his own. Up in the sky Fuzzbert, Guy Diamonds and the twins where flying their dragons and attacking the enemy ships.

"Fire in the hole!" Both Satin and Chenille cried out as all three dragons blasted one of the enemy ships. The riders was forced to abandon ship, jumping overboard to avoid burning to death.

Down on the ground Smidge and Suki found themselves cornered and surrounded by sixteen hunters. Smidge taking out a mace, and Suki a hammer they turned to each other and nodded.

"You take the eight on the right and I take the eight on the left?"

"Let's do it." With that they both charged the hunters, swinging their weapons like wild animals, knocking their enemies to the ground, beaten and battered.

Reby had taken to the skies. Hiding inside the clouds she stared through the scope of the crossbow to snipe down enemy hunters, the same as she had done with every battle since upgrading to her crossbow.

Staring at one of the ships he saw a hunter about to fire a Harpoon at Satin and Chenille's dragon.

"No one can hide from my sights." She fired her arrow and it struck the hunter in the neck, causing him to tumble overboard.

Reby smiled, taking out another arrow and looked for another hunter to hit. She saw another hunter about to launch a net at Fuzzbert's dragon.

"I got you in my sight." She fired her arrow, it hit the hunter in the chest and he fell backwards dead. "One shot, one kill." She fired her arrow again at another hunter on the ship "The arrow always finds it mark."

Peaking through her scope again she saw Dagger on the ground struggling with Blood. Dagger had used all his strength and energy, but he was on the verge of giving out. With every swing that Blood took with his ax, Dagger had to block with his daggers, but he was finding himself unable to counter as Bloods swings got faster and faster.

This was it, the primary target, if she could take out Blood, the hunters would be forced to surrender, and the war could end here. Taking out another bow she loaded it and waited for her to have a clear shot.

"Come on Dagger back off, I don't want to risk hitting you."

Down on the ground Blood sensed somebody watching him, turning to his dragon, the Ice Giant fired at the sky.

"What is he...?" Reby quickly had to fly to the right to prevent getting blasted. But the ice from the Ice Giant cleared a huge section of the clouds and left her exposed.

"Got ya." With his real sword in one real hand he knocked the daggers out of Dagger's exhausted hands, disarming him before quickly turning around and firing three blades at Reby's direction.

"Arrow, watch out!" Too late, one blade hit Arrow's wing, the second one hit his front left leg, and the final one hit his tail. Wounded, Arrow fell to the ground with a crash, barely able to wrap his wings around Reby for protection.

It was right then that the battle took a turn for the worse. The remaining boats fired canons and fireballs at the pods. Several pods exploded as they got struck by the fireballs.

Hearing the explosions outside Biggie ran over to the window to see what was going on. His eyes instantly went wide in fear.

"Heather, we got to get out of here now!" Biggie picked Heather up in his arms and ran for the door. Only to be met by two dragon hunters. With no way to defend himself Biggie fell to his knees and surrendered. One Hunter yanked Heather out of Biggie's arms took them both captive, tying their hands and feet together so they wouldn't escape.

Up in the sky the hunting ships fired nets at Fuzzbert, Guy Diamond, and the twins. The nets hit their marks and the riders, and their dragons soon all became captives of the hunters.

Down below the rest of the hunters defeated and subdued the riders, forcing the rest of the village to surrender and cease fire or be killed.

The troll tree on fire, and pieces of pods and businesses littered everywhere and on fire, the civilians of the troll tree watched helpless as the riders where lined up with their wrist and ankles tied together, and their dragons chained.

Blood paced around the riders, sharpening his sword like he was getting ready for a execution, Cooper and Guy Diamond cowered in fear not knowing what their fate was going to be.

"Don't show your fear, that's what they want." Reby insisted.

"I can't help it." Guy Diamond cried "I am about to die I just know it

"We are not dead yet."

"No but you might be." Blood interrupted "Depending on what the Gods decide of your fate."

Blood turned to Dagger, who was kneeling at the far left of the line. Blood gave a evil smirk and walked up to Dagger, and lifted his chin with the tip of his sword so Dagger could stare him in the eye.

"There is only one punishment fitting for a traitor like you."

"Go ahead and kill me then." Dagger growled. "You will never get your hands on that dragon you want."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure," Blood said confident. "You see, I know your weakness, and I know just how to make you talk." Dagger's eyes went wide as Blood grabbed a wounded Heather from the crowd.

"Heather!" Biggie cried fearing what was about to happen. Blood placed Heather in front of Dagger, then held the sword up to her throat.

"You always did put family before anything else, so if you care about your family at all you will tell me where I can find Branch and his dragon. Refuse, and Heather's blood will be on your hands."

"No!" Biggie cried

"Dagger don't give him what he wants no matter what." Heather cried.

"It's time you choose what is more important Dagger, your family, or that dragon!"

"I don't know where he is!"

"I don't believe you. Where is he? You got ten seconds to spill the beans or she's dead! Ten..."

"Dagger please, I'm not worth it." Heather sobbed

"Nine!"

"Blood please, don't do this?"

"Eight!"

"Oh my Gods!" Reby watched in horror. Reby was the only one who knew where he was. She didn't have the chance to tell the others where he was before the attack. She could save her life, but doing so would mean betraying Branch. What could she do?

"Seven!"

"I can't watch." Suki cried covering her eyes.

"Six!"

"I don't know where he is, I swear!"

"Five!"

"BLOOD I SWEAR!"

"Four!"

It was right then a hunter saw what looked like a map dangling out of Reby's back pocket, grabbing Reby by the collar he reached in and grabbed the map before shoving the struggling Reby to the ground.

"Three!"

"BLOOD!"

"Boss!" The hunter spoke up. The hunter handed Blood the map, Blood examined the map firmly a smirk forming on his face.

"The feisty little one had it over there, it's a map directly to where he is hiding."

Dagger, Heather and Reby all held their head in defeat knowing they failed Branch.

"Well, looks like you are more loyal to Branch then your family Dagger, I'm disappointed." Blood raised his sword about to run his blade through Heather before Dagger cried out.

"Blood wait don't! Take me!" Blood stopped and stared at Dagger confused.

"I betrayed you, I am the one your mad it, please, take me. But don't kill Heather, she's innocent."

"Dagger, no." Heather sobbed.

Blood was surprised but impressed by Dagger's offer. Blood stroked his chin as he pondered over his decision. "You did betray our group, and killed multiple of my men in the process. I've been looking forward to killing you for your treachery ever since. Oh what the hell?"

Blood grabbed a spear from the ground and ran it through Dagger's back, the spear exited through Dagger's chest and planted itself into the dirt.

"NOOO!" Heather sobbed.

"You monster!" Biggie cried, "You evil monster!"

Scorpio, Dagger's dragon tried to break through his chains and attack Blood, but Blood took the spear out of Dagger's body and planted it into Scorpio's skull, killing it instantly.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you!" Blood roared "I get what I want, always, and anybody who stands in my way will pay the price! I didn't want any bloodshed today, your friends death is on you!" Blood's voice calmed as Heather ran up to her brother's body and sobbed over him. His blood staining her clothes.

"But it's not a total tragedy," Blood held up the map as well as pointed to Scorpio's body. "I got what I wanted, and you have given me a nice parting gift, his hide will fetch million's on the black market." Blood pointed to his men.

"Load it in one of the ships. We leave immediately"

"You want get away with this." Heather screamed between sobs.

"I think I already have, now stay out of my way, or you will join your brother in Valhalla."

As Blood left and his hunters boarded Scorpio's body on the boat several trolls came and untied the riders. The riders ran to hug and comfort Heather and they mourned for their fallen comrade.

Soon what tears was tears was being shared of sorrow soon became tears of anger.

"We got to reach Branch before Blood does. If he reaches that Utopia first it's only going to be a bloodbath."

 **I really need to stop watching old episodes of Walking dead before writing, it affects my brain.**

 **In all seriousness if you have read any of my previous work at all you knew not everybody was going to make it out of this alive.**

 **Don't go anywhere cause hell is really about to break loose here in a couple chapters.**


	8. The dancing and the dreaming

**Okay there was some pretty strong reactions to our last chapter. Lot's of sad faces. Yes some of my stories can get pretty violent but that's what makes my stories fun.**

 **Riverajocabed1. I know this might seem hard to believe but not _all_ of my stories has death and violence in them. In fact some of my stories are more lighthearted and kid rated. One of my stories I'm working on right now actually is rated K+. I'm at my best though when writing darker material so that is why the vast majority of my stories are filled with a good amount of violence and death. But I can write lighter material when I feel like it. **

Branch sat on a hill watching the sunrise as he stroked Melody's feathers. Melody hung her head low and Branch could tell just by looking what was wrong with his dragon.

"You miss your friends don't you girl?" Melody let out a lonely grunt confirming Branch's suspicions.

"Don't worry girl, we should see them again soon. I'm sure they got that letter I sent by now."

Suddenly to large dragons flew right above Branch's heads. Curious Branch and Melody got up and followed after them. He spotted the dragons land on another hill just a half mile away, and as the dragons landed he noticed that the dragons were carrying riders. Not just any riders though, they were carrying Peppy and Grandma Rosiepuff.

"Uh oh?" Branch gulped when he spotted his grandmother. Considering Branch never told her he left or where he was going, he was really praying that his friends would arrive first, at least to try to give him some backup. But nope, Rosiepuff arrived first, which meant he was going to have to state his case without the help of his trusty friends.

Branch tried to turn around and run in the opposite direction but he froze in place when he heard Rosiepuff call out his name.

"Branch!" Branch squeezed his eyes shut and tensed up as he slowly turned around to face the music. Even as a adult Rosiepuff was still the one person who truly terrified him more than any dragon hunter could. Evil murderous dragon hunters he could handle, a angry grandmother however, that was a different story, and right at this moment he wished he was on a hunting ship taking on a army of hunters outnumbered a hundred and one.

"Yes Grandma?" Branch whined.

Rosiepuff got off her dragon, glaring at Branch with eyes stern enough to make the toughest man cower in fear Rosiepuff slowly marched over to her cowering grandson.

"Don't hurt him to much now." Peppy replied "Somebody's got to take over the role of chief for if you ever decide to finally kick the bucket." Rosiepuff turned and shot Peppy a pair of daggers as well, making him instantly shut up.

"Now Grandma just let me explain."

"Explain what, that you just abandoned your tribe and family without even telling any of us where you was going to go? Without even telling me you were leaving?"

"Okay yeah so maybe I didn't handle it the right way, but it was the only way to keep everyone safe."

"By going on a mission on your own? Are you nuts? Not even I have walked into a battle knowingly on my own, and I've been defending my home since before your own father was even born. And you think you can just take on a group of highly trained, highly skilled hunters by yourself and your dragon? And now we got a mad troll threatening our home looking for you."

"Blood?"

"Who else? He found out where you are from Branch, he arrived to the Troll Tree, and he threatened to destroy all of us if you don't give up Melody!"

"You aren't really considering it are you?"

"No, but I am sure as hell not going to just let you commit suicide by going after him alone either. You are to come back to the Troll Tree at once and fight for your home, that is a order from your Grandmother _and_ Chief.

"I can't leave, not now?"

"Excuse me?"

"Grandma do you have any idea what we are standing on?"

"I don't know and I don't care?"

"It's a hidden dragon Utopia, filled with the rarest dragons in the world, many who were thought to be long extinct."

"I don't care," Rosiepuff grabbed Branch's wrist and started to pull him toward her dragon.

"Well I do!" Branch yanked his wrist away.

"Branch I don't care if you are fully grown I am about to..."

"I just can't leave Rosiepuff this is what Blood is truly after, _this_ the dragon Utopia. If Blood finds this place all these dragons will go extinct, that's what he truly wants."

"And just how do you know that?"

"Grandma I know this sounds strange. I know you are going to find this hard to believe but let me just show you."

"I got no times for games Branch," Rosiepuff grabbed Branch again and started dragging him, Branch fighting back all the way. "Even if I have to tie you up on the back of Tornado and have him fly you back to the Troll Tree himself."

"Um..." Peppy spotted something at the bottom of the hill. Turning around Rosiepuff was confused why his eyes was as wide as saucers and his jaw was to the floor. His skin was also very pale.

"What the bloody blazes is going on Peppy, you look like you seen a ghost?"

"I think I just did," Peppy said walking the opposite direction and patting Rosiepuff on the shoulder. "I think you might want to take this one."

Grumbling to herself Rosiepuff released Branch and took out her ax, walking to the edge of the hill. She prepared herself for a fight but the second she saw what was waiting at the bottom of that hill she instantly froze and dropped her ax.

At the bottom of the hill was a small pond, but it was who was standing at the pond that made her freeze. Standing at the edge of the pond was her husband Oaken, who she thought had long died years ago. He was tending to a dragon but look up to see Rosiepuff at the top of the hill. Looking back down to tend to his dragon again he spoke.

"I know what you are going to say Rosiepuff, how could I have done this? Stayed away all these years leaving you to tend to Branch all those years when he was just a baby. Why did I never come back to you, to Branch? Well, don't you see Rosiepuff? I had to. You never listened, none of you ever listened to my reasons, to my pleas. I tried to tell you these creatures where misunderstood, that they needed our help instead of being killed, but did any of you listen no?"

"This is why I never married." Peppy told Branch as Rosiepuff walked slowly toward her long lost husband.

"Wait, then how was Poppy born?" Branch asked confused.

"Well, after this long fierce battle with some dragons me and some other trolls of both genders went to the pub to celebrate. Me and this beautiful pink troll had WAY to many drinks and next thing you knew in our drunken state we..."

"Okay okay, stop that is way more than I need to know!"

"I know, after the death of our son and daughter in law that disappearing meant you would be raising Branch alone, and I know you have every reason to be angry at me. But I promise you, never did a day go by that I didn't think about you, or Branch. Never did a day go buy that I didn't miss you."

As Rosiepuff kept coming closer and closer, Oaken just knew she was going to blow up, but he never said a word.

"Oh stop being so stoic Rosiepuff go ahead, shout, scream say something." Rosiepuff never did though, all she did was grab Oaken by the back of the head and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You are just as hansom and lovely as the day I lost you."

With that Oaken knew that Branch was indeed right when he said that Rosiepuff had changed, and he too returned the kiss and wrapped her in his arms. Peppy couldn't help but sniff and let out happy tears watching his two friends reconnect. He soon tried to hide the tears when he noticed that both Branch and Melody was watching.

"I'm not crying, I got a bug in my eye, seriously."

Later that evening all four of them were inside the cave that Oaken had been living in four the past eighteen years. Having caught some fish from the stream Oaken prepared all four of them dinner as Branch explained everything that had happened since he had been gone.

"So now every troll in the troll tree has dragons as pets, even grandma."

"It's true, and it's all thanks to your grandson."

"He takes that after me I suppose, well that and his father."

"So does this mean your going to come back now?" Branch asked

"We can finally feed you a real meal," Peppy replied, feeding his fish to his dragon. The dragon sniffed it and tried to eat it, but it was so tough he couldn't even sink his teeth into it.

"No offense to your grandfather kid but he wasn't exactly the best cooker." Peppy whispered to Branch "His meatballs could be used as a bowling ball."

Peppy's dragon tossed the fish to Melody. Melody scratched and clawed at the fish with her talons but not even her sharp talons could cut into the fish. Melody slammed the fish against the wall in a last attempt to rip it apart and it caused a huge hole in the wall. Embarrassed Melody covered the fish with the rocks hoping no one would notice then ran off.

Oaken pondered over going back, but returning to the troll tree would leave this place abandoned, and vulnerable to attack. He loved Rosiepuff and would love nothing more but to return but, she just didn't know if he could, at least not yet.

As he cleaned his fish he suddenly heard Rosiepuff get up from the rock she was sitting on and started whistling. She instantly recognized the tune she was whistling. It was the same one _he_ used on her years ago when he first proposed to Rosiepuff. And now, she was using it on him.

"Oh I love this song," Peppy chimed in as Rosiepuff whistled

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas"_ Rosiepuff started to sing _"With never the fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life. If you will marry me."_

A tear ran down Oaken's eye. He missed so many years with this amazing woman, he thought that she would have moved on and forgot about him. But no, here she was, singing word for word the same song he used on her many years ago.

" _No scorching sun nor freezing cold..._

" _WILL STOP ME ON MY JOUR... NY"_ Peppy rudely interrupted "Sorry."

Rosiepuff glared at him for a moment before picking up where she left off.

" _If you will promise me your heart, and love..."_ She stopped and hung her head down low, not knowing for sure if Oaken still held the same feeling she still did.

" _And love me for eternity"_ Oaken suddenly sang. Rosiepuff lifted her head and was overwhelmed with joy, Oaken still did feel the same feelings. Oaken took over singing the next couple of lines as they took each others hands. _"My dearest one my darling dear, Your might words astound me. But I've no need for mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me."_

The two of them started dancing around the cave, as Peppy got into the song as well he picked Branch up and swung him around, surprising the poor confused troll.

"Come on Branch dance with me."

" _But I would bring you rings of gold"_ Rosiepuff sang _"I'd even sing you poetry."_

"Oh would you?" Oaken responded.

" _And I would keep you from all harm_ _if you stay beside me."_

Oaken sang the next part _"I have no use for rings of gold I care not for your poetry I only want your hand to hold."_

" _I only want you near me."_ Roseipuff added before they sand the next part together in sync .

" _To love and kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all of life's sorrows and delights. I'll keep your laugh inside me. I'll swim and sail a savage seas, with never a fear of drowning. I'd gladly ride the waves so white, if you will marry me!"_

" _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I'M STILL GOING!"_ Peppy replied "Okay I'm done."

Rosiepuff took Oaken's hand and got down on one knee. "Will you come back my love, will you let us be a family again?"

There was no turning her down now, not after that performance, he still didn't know how they would handle the Utopia but he knew they could figure something out.

With tears in his eye he nodded "Yes!"

"Yes!" Branch cheered as all three of them gathered in for a family hug.

It was them that they heard a loud explosion coming from outside. The cave shoot from the explosion and small rocks fell from the ceiling. Oaken ran towards the exit followed closely by the other three plus their dragons. It was right as they got to the exit that they all froze.

Blood had found the Utopia, and he had brought a army.

 **Okay, so I know this chapter was a lot like the classic reunion scene between Stoick and Valka but that scene was so beautiful and perfect I couldn't bring myself to change it that much. But as different as this story has been overall I really hope you don't mind if I kept _one_ scene like the movie. **


	9. Long live the chief

**Hey guess what? I went to a Justin Timberlake Concert Saturday. He was in my town of Oklahoma City, and I had tickets. It was a BLAST. He sung some songs from his latest album then sung a bunch of his classics like "Cry me a river" ans "Sexy back". And to close he sang "Can't stop the feeling". You better believe I sang and dance to that song to. I think I annoyed the person sitting next to me with my awful singing. I spent way to much money for a T shirt with Justin's face on it but it was totally worth it.**

 **Now that that's over it's only fair to warn you that you might get triggered at the end of this chapter. It's really dark and you _might_ flip at one point in it. Ok you WILL flip. But I ain't changing it, so hopefully you don't hate me at the end of this chapter. **

Branch, Peppy, Rosiepuff, and Oaken all grabbed their weapons and their dragons as they ran towards the mass of hunting ships that intruded on their island. Grabbing a arrow from his quill and loading it in his bow Oaken fired it towards Blood's direction. Blood sensed it however, and turning around, he grabbed the arrow with his mechanical hand and snapped it in two. He then turned to the four and took out his sword. He pointed it to the four trolls in a threatening tone, they all waited for him to order an attack, to their surprise however he didn't. Instead he just issued Oaken a proposal.

"You can't beat me Oaken, you've tried for years, sent your best men after me, and one by one I've killed every single one of them."

"Leave this place now Blood." Oaken growled, keeping his bow drawn on him.

Blood just chuckled and pointed to his ships behind him "Look around you Oaken, there is only four of you, and hundreds of us, you don't stand a chance. I consider myself a fair man despite my brutality, so I'm going to make you this offer just once. Give up, hand over your dragons and I will let you live, you can all move on with your lives, minus your dragons. Refuse, and you will go down in flames with the rest of this place. Your choice?"

"As long as I'm still breathing, your never getting these dragons."

"That's your choice then?"

"That's the only one your getting."

"Well then," Blood turned to his ships and gave the signal. "Kill them all."

Suddenly a blast came from the sky and one of the boats went up in flames. Everybody looked up to see a Night Fury flying above them along with a huge flock of other dragons. It wasn't the sudden reinforcement of dragons that surprised Branch the most, but who was riding on the Night Fury.

"You leave my boyfriend's family and my dad alone you evil roach!" Poppy screamed.

"Poppy?" Both Branch and Peppy gasped

"Hi Dad, hi Branch."

"But... how...?"

"It's a long story." A black troll steering the dragon said landing next Branch, the other dragon riders landed their dragons behind her. "Names Raider by the way, your girlfriend here told me all about you."

"Hey, he's kind of cute." Jo teased Poppy, "I approve."

"Hand's off he's mine."

"Hey Oaken, sorry I was gone for so long Oaken, I was getting reinforcement."

"You think that evens up the playing field?" Blood roared. "Look around you. We still outnumber you!"

"Then maybe _this_ will make it more even!" Reby flew from behind on Arrow and blasted another ship, sending it into flames. Landing next to the crew Reby turned and spotted Poppy and tilted her head in confusion.

"I'll explain everything when this is over."

"You better,"

Blood roared in anger at the sight of two of his ships sinking into the ocean, turning to his men Blood roared and pointed to the riders.

"Kill them all!"

Branch readied his fire sword, clenched it in both hands as he stared down his target. Let's dance butt hole!"

The ships opened and hundreds of hunters piled out and charged the riders, Branch led the riders charge, shooting fire out of his sword as he and the other riders clashed. Reby, Poppy, Raider, Fuzzbert, and the twins took to the sky, hoping to take down the remaining ships, which was easier said than done when the ships were shooting fireballs in their direction.

"Let's show them what we're made of," Raider told Poppy as they flew over the battlefield and charged the ships. Shadow fired a blast sending two of the hunters overboard. Raider had Shadow circle the ships like a vulture readying her next shot.

"You messed with the wrong set of riders you deadbeats."

As many of the riders battled Blood's men on the ground Heather left the group to target one certain hunter, the one that killed her brother. Saddling up on Windstorm Heather flew to the docks where Blood watched the battle unfold. Unfolding her dual blade ax Heather jumped off of Windstorm and landed right in front of Blood, who did not look surprised to see her at all.

"You killed my brother." Heather growled.

"And I do believe I warned you not to interfere." Blood took out a sword and swung, making contact with Heather's ax.

"I've had you in my sights ever since you went under cover in our ranks four years ago." Blood roared as the two clashed weapons on the docks. "You really think I couldn't sniff out a mole? I knew you wasn't one of us the second you joined. What I didn't suspect was your brothers loyalty to you over us."

"My brother made some mistakes when he worked with you." Heather growled "But he was still twice the man you ever were. And I will make sure he is avenged." Heather swung her ax wildly, slamming it against Blood's sword, hoping that she could break Blood's weapon. Blood remained calm, not showing any signs of nerves as he knew that in Heather's rage she wouldn't think straight and leave herself vulnerable. For Heather didn't take into consideration that Blood still wore his mechanical arm with the gauntlet, and inside the gauntlet was secret weapons that only he knew about, one of which was a chain. All he needed to do was wait for Heather to pause for a second in between attacks for him to strike.

After about a minute he got that chance. "You are going to die for what you did to my brother!" Heather paused and raised her ax for another attack.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," Blood chuckled, Blood raised his mechanical arm and out shot a chain, the chain wrapped itself around Heather's ax and Blood sent the ax flying into the ocean. Heather froze in shock and fear when she suddenly found herself defenseless, Blood then replaced his sword with a mace, quickly striking Heather across the face with his mace. Heather fell to the ground in pain, blood spilling from her face as Blood paced around her chuckling to himself.

"Just like your brother, letting your emotions toward family cloud your better judgment, how pathetic, how predictable. You want your brother back so badly? You can join him in Valhalla!" Blood raised his mace ready to plow it into Heather's skull. Heather closed her eyes thinking that this was the end for her when she suddenly heard a blast. Heather opened her eyes and saw Branch flying over her riding Melody. Blood was sent flying across the sand.

"Your timing always has been perfect." Heather smiled.

"Kind of a annoying trait I know."

"It's one I'll take." Heather jumped back onto Windstorm and had her fly into the ocean to retreive her ax. Luckily it had landed into shallow water so it was easy to retrieve. Grabbing her ax, she rejoined her friends in battle, but as she flew off she turned to Branch.

"Blood killed Dagger!"

"I heard."

"Give him hell for me Branch!"

"I ain't planning on giving him love."

With that Heather flew off as Branch looked down at his flying companion. "You ready buddy? Attack!" Branch glided down to Blood on his flight suit, pulling out his fire sword he shot a wall of flames at Blood trapping him a ring of fire. Branch and Melody walked through the fire, aiming to trap Blood where he stood.

"So, your Branch." Blood laughed, "Your the one who has been sinking my ships, and defeating my men. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Branch pointed his fire sword at Blood and gave him a very threatening glare. "When I'm done with you, your going to wish you stayed away."

"You talk and fight with determination Branch," Blood replied taking out his sword. "But you've only fought pawns so far. Let's see how good you truly are, against a real opponent!" Blood swung his sword and Branch quickly blocked it, both of them struggling to overpower the other side. It was blood who pulled back allowing Branch to make the next attack, quickly dodging and lifting his gauntlet and fired two blades hoping to take Branch by surprise. Branch heard Blood fire however and he quickly ducked, the blades barely scraping his hair. Blood fired again, this time Branch lifted his shield and blocked the blades, the two blades landing directly into the shield. Branch followed up by throwing his attack by tossing his shield like a Frisbee, hitting Blood below the knee causing him to topple forward. Branch took out his fire sword again and swung it downward, but Blood rolled out the way and quickly returned to his feet. This time though two long blades that resembled claws retracted from his gauntlet, with his two blades on his wrist gauntlet and his sword in his other hand, Branch knew this was about to get ugly.

"Well this just got harder," All Branch could do at that point was dodge his attacks, with weapons on both hands Branch was unable to attack and was forced to play defense hoping that eventually Blood would tire out. It was Branch who found himself tiring though the more attacks he had to dodge, the more energy he felt draining from him and the more he slowed down. Which proved to be a crucial arrow as he slowed down just enough for one of the blades to meet his side. Branch screamed in pain as a blade scraped his side, and Branch fell to the ground holding his wound.

"Branch!" Reby screamed seeing Branch injured from above. Suki saw it too and quickly called out for Rosiepuff. "Chief Rosiepuff, your grandson is injured, Blood is about to kill him!"

"Branch!" Rosiepuff gasped, quickly slamming her ax into the chest of one of the riders before running off to toward Branch's direction.

Melody charged after Blood, hoping to save her master, Blood quickly turned around however and fired out his chain, wrapping it around Melody's neck. Before Melody could recover Blood put a muzzle her so she wouldn't blast him.

"Now be a good dragon and watch, as I show your owner the consequences for picking a fight with the hunters. While still holding the chain around Melody's neck Blood took out his sword and walked slowly toward Branch.

"You think killing me means you win? My team, my _grandmother_ will not rest until you are in the ground."

"And I'll finish them off, just as I finished you!"

"You won't get that chance!" A blast came flying toward Blood's direction. Blood turned to see Rosiepuff ontop of Tornado. Tornado was charging up another blast. "You lay one hand on my grandson, and my dragon will disintegrate you!"

Knowing he was trapped Blood rescinded his attack and signaled his dragon. Before either Rosiepuff or Branch could attack the Ice Giant picked Blood off and flew him towards the cliff. Determined not to let Blood get away Rosiepuff flew after him.

Blood landed on the edge of the cliff, where he jumped off his dragon, and fired two blades out of his gauntlet. Tornado quickly dodged them and fired a blast, knocking Blood against the wall. Rosiepuff jumped off of Tornado and took out her ax.

"You messed with my family!"

"And you messed with my dragons."

"They're not your dragons,"

"Every dragon _is_ my dragon." The two trolls clashed, dueling over the edge of the cliff, all Branch could do was watch as his Grandmother did battle. To injured to assist her.

Much to Blood's surprise, he was starting to find himself overpowered by Rosiepuff, despite her age she was still extremely skilled and powerful. He soon found himself playing more defense and having less and less opportunities to attack. Desperate to fend off Rosiepuff Blood swung his sword one last time, only for Rosiepuff to swing her ax and slice the sword right in two. With Blood defenseless Rosiepuff kicked Blood in the chest and sent him falling off the edge.

"See you in Valhalla demon!"

Rosiepuff never saw what Branch saw, Blood's Ice Giant dove toward Blood and picked him up, refusing to let him fall to his death. Branch watched in horror as the Ice Giant started flying Blood back to the top of the cliff.

Branch wasn't the only one who saw it too. Reby, flying above the ships also witnessed the event unfold, and hollered out for Rosiepuff's attention.

"Chief Rosiepuff, look out!"

Rosiepuff turned and her eyes widened in shock as the Ice giant flew above her head. Before she had time to react Blood jumped off the ice giant, retracted the two blades out of his gauntlet and impaled them into Rosiepuff's abdomen!"

"NOO!" Branch screamed quickly piling onto Melody and flying off towards the cliff.

Blood looked at Rosiepuff as she gasped for air, giving her a victorious smirk he chuckled "Long live the chief." He then tossed Rosiepuff over the cliff. Tornado tried to race after her but Blood shot out his chain wrapping it around Tornado's waist preventing him from reaching her.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for all the riders as they watched helplessly as their chief fell to her death, powerless to do anything about it, and to much in shock to move. Branch had Melody flying as fast as she could, hoping, praying that he could reach her in time.

"Come on girl! Come on!"

Despite Melodies best efforts though she was not fast enough. Rosiepuff hit the ground, slamming against the rocky surface.

"NO!" Poppy screamed.

"GRANDMA!" Branch cried jumping off Melody and gliding towards Rosiepuff's body.

"Rosiepuff!" Oaken cried racing over to his beloved.

Branch was the one who cradled Rosiepuff's body, holding her in his arms as he cried, praying for her to live.

"Grandma, no! Don't die on me please!" Branch wept "Say something, _anything_ please!" It was no use, Rosiepuff was gone. Distraught and not knowing what to do, Branch buried his head in Oaken's shoulders and sobbed, and Oaken lowered his head and mourned the loss of his beloved.

The death of Rosiepuff gave the hunters the advantage they needed. With the rider's heads turned as they stared in shock at the loss of their chief, the boats fired chains at the riders in the skies, wrapping chains around Reby's, Coopers, Fuzzberts, Guy Diamond, Smidge's and Suki's dragons. Cooper's dragon tried to melt the chain off but the chain was made out of fire resistant steel. Soon the riders and their dragons crash landed into one of the boats where the hunters quickly overpowered the dragons.

"Get your hand off my dragon you little..." Reby screamed ready to throw a punch before a hunter wrapped his arms around her, overtaking her.

"Oh my Gah!" Smidge cried as she too was tackled by a hunter.

"I surrender, please don't hurt me!" Cooper cried as he and the others was also overtaken by the hunters.

Their hands tied behind their backs the boat captain stared them down before turning to the others. Throw them in the cages with their dragons.

"What are you going to do to us?" Guy Diamond asked in horror.

"You are going to watch as your dragons are slaughtered right before your eyes, then afterwords you will be disposed of too."

"Your never going to get away with this." Suki growled.

"Look at your leader." The captain said pointing to Branch weeping over Rosiepuff. "I think we already have." He turned to the others "Take them." The riders were led away and thrown into cages along with their dragon, Reby runs up to the cage just as it is locked.

There was a window right outside the cage and as Reby looked up, her eyes widened in horror. Victorious Blood raised his fist in the air and the Ice Giant soon took control of the other dragons. The dragons pupils shrank and they flew over to the ice giant. It wasn't just the riders dragons either, but every single dragon on the island was soon under control of the ice giant and Blood.

"No," Reby cried.

"What's going on?" Suki asked

"Blood has all the dragons."

"Shadow!" Raider cried

"Windstorm,"

"Hurricane!" Jo cried

"Melody!"

"They can't hear you, none of them can hear you. They're under my spell now! One thing you should know about me. I always win!" Blood saddled up on the ice giant, then pointing to the ships the ice giant flew off along with every single dragon on the utopia.

What happened next sent the riders scrambling for cover. Once the dragons were loaded, the ships shot out fireballs at the Utopia, everybody ran to avoid the blasts as the fireballs kept coming.

"No!" Reby cried

"Burn it down! Blood ordered, leave no survivors!"

Running for cover Branch held Poppy's hands in his own and stared at each other with concerned eyes as the Utopia was going up in flames.

Creek ran for inside a cave for cover, covering his head as the fireballs kept coming. For the next three minutes all everybody could do was hide for cover as the beautiful Utopia was sent up in flames. After three minutes Blood signaled for the ships to stop.

"Branch!" Reby cried as she saw the Utopia burning in flames afraid her friend didn't make it.

"I would be more worried about yourself if I were you." The captain said. With the signal from Blood all the ships sailed off, carrying the riders and all the dragons with them.

After half a hour, the flames settled and the remaining riders came out from their hiding spot, what once was a colorful active Utopia had now been reduced to nothing but black ash, with no life except the riders.

"What are we going to do now Branch?" Poppy asked

"We have to save them!"

"How?" Oaken asked.

"I..." Branch paused "I don't know."

 **Oh come on you knew this was going to happen the moment I cast Rosiepuff as Stoick, so put down your knives. I said put down your knives, why aren't you putting down your knives. Uh, oh *runs to a cave to hide***


	10. A chief's funeral

**Stick around to the end of this chapter because I have a question I want to ask you about a future story idea that Reby gave me.**

With no dragon's to lead them home the trolls had to ride back to the troll tree alone on boats. It took two days to reach the troll tree, during the whole time Branch road in the ship's deck with Rosiepuff's body, refusing to leave her sight even to eat, instead having Poppy bring him his meals whenever he was hungry.

When they finally reached the troll tree, and explained the situation to the horrified tribe mates a funeral was held for both Rosiepuff and Dagger. Both of their bodies were placed in individual boats, a blanket covering their bodies while a bed of roses covered the ship. From there The trolls each took a bow and lit a single arrow on fire, pointing it to the boats as Peppy read Rosiepuff's eulogy. The Chief's boat being the first one to sail to Valhalla.

"May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla. And know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of rulers. For great woman has fallen, a warrior, a Chieftain, a mother, a grandmother, and a friend."

Through tear filled eyes Branch fired the first arrow, lighting the boat on fire, once his arrow lit the flames everyone else followed suit, until the whole boat was lit in flames.

"I'm sorry grandma," Branch cried. "I'll never be the leader you was, I couldn't even protect our dragons let alone my tribe. I... don't know... what to do."

Though overwhelmed with grief, they still had to give Dagger his funeral too, so as they lit another round of arrows, Heather gave her brother's Eulogy.

"May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so they we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla, and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of rulers. For a great man has fallen, a brother, a warrior, a Chieftain, and a friend."

Heather fired the first arrow, lighting the boat fallowed by everyone else. As they watched the two ships engulf into flames and sink into the ocean below Branch walked off, too distraught to be around anyone, not even Poppy.

Standing atop the same hill that he watched his grandmother load Melody on her ship years ago to go after the Demon dragon, and the same hill he grieved over Poppy on when he thought she was dead, Branch sat and grieved over his grandmother, unsure where to go from here.

Despite wanting to be alone he saw Cloud Guy approach him. "I always know were to find you, you really need to think about finding a new hiding spot if you want to be left alone."

Branch closed his eyes and sighed, his head lowered as a tear streamed down his face. "I failed Cloud Guy. Five years I've led my friends into this war, hoping, believing that I could stop these hunters, that it was destiny to not just bring peace and unity between trolls and dragons, but also save them from whoever tried to bring them harm. But I failed, I lost _all_ our dragons, led both a friend and my grandmother to their deaths, and caused several others get taken captive by that monster. I am not ready for this Cloud Guy. With both my parents dead, I'm next in line to be chief. But how can I lead a entire tribe when I can't even stop one madman?"

"You think your grandmother never faced challenges as chief? She lost more warriors to the hand of dragons than you could ever count, and even more to rival tribes. She often found herself standing on this very hill pondering how she could protect her people, just like you are doing now."

"But my grandmother was greatest chief Troll Tree ever had, she was fearless, and smarter and stronger than I could ever be. I could never be as great as my grandmother, how can one be as great as her?"

"Believe it or not Branch, there was a time when Rosiepuff felt just the way you do?"

"Seriously?"

"You think you was a rebellious child you pale in comparison to her. There was a time she felt like running away from the tribe and becoming a viking so nobody could tell her how to act or what was and was not acceptable for a future chief. She never complained to her father like you did with her, but when she was alone she thought her father was the craziest most overbearing person who was ever born. When her father died during a dragon attack, she thought she could never be chief because she fought so long her father's teaching. She knew less then you when she took the the role, and had to learn things on the go. You think you aren't ready, but you are more ready now then she was."

"I'm still nowhere near as strong though, I've seen that woman wrestle a reaper with her bare hands."

"I never told you this Branch, but you came early into this world, so fragile, so frail, you was such a wee little thing, your parents feared you wouldn't make it. Your Grandmother though, she never doubted, she always knew you would become the strongest of them all. And she was right, you have the heart of a chief, and only you was able to bring both our worlds together. That is who you are Branch. It doesn't matter if you are the most muscular troll in the tribe, true strength comes from inside Branch, and I see inside you more strength then two Chief Rosiepuff's. "

"But I also got my grandmother and a friend killed, got several of my other friends captured and lost all our dragons. You say I'm strong but how can I be considered a strong leader when I have lost so much?"

"With every war there is sacrifice, but nothing great that is worth achieving comes without loss. You must decide what is worth losing. You have loss a great woman Branch, your Grandmother was a great chief and a even greater grandmother to you, but there is still time to ensure her death wasn't for nothing. Your friends, your dragons, they are still out there, they are afraid, they're counting on you. It is up to you to save them now Branch. The riders, the entire tribe is looking up to you. Now it's up to you to decide what's next."

"How can I find them? I don't even know where they are going. I searched several islands for those hunters headquarters during these past five years and they all came up empty."

"True but you didn't search them all, and you wasn't the only ones looking for them."

"My Grandad" Branch realized.

"And that little assistant of his."

"Raider?"

"They have been looking for him too Branch, you put your heads together and go over which islands you have all looked and you will discover where he is. All hope is not lost Branch, you are lost in a dark tunnel, but there is still a light at the end. You must follow that light, you must run after it like you've never ran at anything before. You must, end this war."

Branch felt a wave of motivation swallow him, turning and running down that hill he met up with the team and called a emergency meeting in Rosiepuff's old meeting hall.

"These are the islands we've searched thus far." Branch replied, taking out a map of the islands surrounding Dragon's edge. He circled all of them with ink, marking them off. All of them were surrounded by many great species of dragons but despite running into dragon hunters along the way we know that they did not hold Blood's lair."

"Yeah, that's great but that still leaves more than a dozen islands left unchecked." Creek pointed out. "It would take us weeks even with our dragons to check them all, and by then Blood would have all our dragons slaughtered and on the black market."

"True but we weren't the only ones looking for these hunters." Poppy pointed to Raider and Oaken. "Raider when you found me in the ocean you was looking for Blood right."

"I was, there was one island on the far side of the ocean far away from the others that would make perfect sense to hide out there." Raider pointed to the map, there was a island at the edge of the map, "It is covered in fog and is located in the most dangerous part of the ocean, very few ships sail that way due to the dangerous storms and giant troll eating eels that control those waters."

"Giant troll eating eels?" Biggie gulped.

"If they are going to be hiding somewhere it's going to be a place that they want to ensure very few trolls will dare risk finding. This is where he is I'm sure of it."

"Even if you are right, how are we going to get there?" Satin asked

"Yeah Blood took our dragons." Chenille replied.

Heather's face lit up "They didn't take the dragons on the Troll tree though."

Branch gathered the entire tribe together for a emergency meeting. "You, may not know this, but Blood has taken all of our dragons, and they have also taken some of our own tribe mates captive, without dragons we have no way of reaching them. Now I know, you are all very loyal and protective of your dragons, but right now we are desperate. Now as the owners I will leave the choice up you, but I would like to request we borrow your dragons in order to go after our friends, and stop a psycho from slaughtering those dragons to extinction.

"You don't even need to ask," one troll replied. "That man attacked our home, and killed our beloved chief, whatever it takes to stop him we will do." The other trolls nodded in agreement.

Branch smiled, he had the support of the tribe, now he just hoped he could pull this off. "For the first time we will be the ones catching him off guard. He thinks we are defeated, let's show him how wrong he is."

"We're with you Branch," Jo replied "One hundred percent."

"Let's show that monster that we the Troll tree don't back down," Poppy added.

"Well then, saddle up, we're going after him."

 **Okay so before I did a adaption of Phantom of the Opera I had considered doing Trolls adaption of Les Miserables. The problem was with the amount of death in the musical and the fact that it was ninety nine percent singing it made it difficult for me to be creative, and I was scared of killing off so many of your favorite trolls considering how you react when I kill just one.**

 **Despite that Reby came to me a few days ago asking me to make a adaption of it despite my concerns. While I am still hesitant due to the above mentioned reasons I will leave the decisions up to you my readers. (Reby please don't vote since this was your idea) Would you like to see me do a adaption of Les Miserables despite the high body count, or do you think that I should leave it be.**

 **If you vote yes on Les Mis please help run by some ideas to make it original without taking out any of the iconic songs because I refuse to do it without the songs.**

 **Get voting.**


	11. Not just dragon hunters but poachers

**Fair warning, this chapter gets really violent and might cross the line to M rated. If it does I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional and let me know if it does cross that rating.**

They were entering their fifth day at sea, their fifth day as prisoners on a madman's ship. With each passing day, the riders grew more and more concerned, afraid that they might never see their friends again. It was the not knowing that concerned them the most. They saw the Utopia go up in flames, they knew Branch and the other riders was still on that island when it exploded, but they had know idea who, if any survived.

Not much conversation was shared among the riders during those five days, most of the time they just stared at the ground in silence, to depressed to say anything. The rare occasions they did speak it was usually the same questions "What are they going to do to us? What now? Do you think Branch and the others are coming for us?" Nobody answered those questions, because no one knew the answers.

As the sun rose on the fifth day one of the hunters opened the caged, the same time as every morning to give them their breakfast, one burnt egg and a piece of dried toast each.

"Eat up," The hunter replied "As much as I wouldn't care if you all starved to death the boss wants you alive for the time being. Thor knows why?"

"I'm not hungry." Reby replied, not even looking the hunter in the eyes as she stared out the one porthole in their ship, the only source of light they had.

"Well then you can just starve." The hunter said, taking her food back. Reby's only response was a middle finger in the hunter's direction.

Guy Diamond sat in the corner, writing out his will as the hunter slammed the cage shut.

"And I leave my sword to my Aunt Ruby, and my mace to my uncle Sapphire, and my..."

"Will you stop it already?" Suki spat out. "We are not going to die! We got to believe that someone, _somebody_ is still alive to save us.

"Oh give it up will you?" Smidge shot back, "you saw what Blood did to that Utopia, no way anybody could have survived that. Face it Suki, this is it for us."

Reby curled up in the fetal position and buried her head into her knees, thinking that this truly was the end, and they had failed the dragons they swore to protect."

"I knew this was only going to lead to our deaths." Cooper replied "I just knew it."

Seeing the depressed mood on everyone's faces Suki tried her best to think of a way to cheer them all up.

"Hey, we had a good run didn't we? And it was a whole lot of fun. We got to see so many different dragons we never knew existed, as well as got to see so many amazing islands.

"And watched our friend get murdered in front of our eyes." Guy Diamond added "And our chief."

"It _was_ fun," Smidge clarified before hanging her head low in sadness "Too bad it was all for nothing."

The sky suddenly went foggy and a spine chilling feeling crept across all the riders.

"What's going on?" Suki asked

"I wouldn't make a sound if I was you." The hunter who served them breakfast a couple minutes earlier said as he took out a spear.

"Why not?"

It was right then a giant eel shot up from the water and snatched the hunter right out of the boat. Chomping down on him with it's teeth and dragging him into the water. The riders screamed in terror at the sight as more eels shot up from the water, surrounding the boat.

"This is it!" Guy Diamond screamed grabbing hold of Cooper, "this is how we go out!" One Eel jumped onto the boat and started ramming into the cage, trying to reach the riders. The riders all grabbed hold of each other as they all froze in terror as the eel smashed into the cage harder, and harder.

Suddenly a spear found its way into the eel's side, killing it on impact. A hunter pulled the spear out of the eel only for another eel to pick it up by the legs. The eel tossed the hunter into the air and another eel grabbed it by the head. The riders watched helplessly as the eels tugged back and forth on the hunter, fighting over him before they ripped the hunter in half and devoured him.

As the riders watched as the hunters battled the giant eels they witnessed one hunter get bit clean in half, his upper torso falling and landing right in front of the horrified riders. The sight of the amount of blood spilling from both the hunters and eels soon became to much for Smidge, as she watched another hunter get ripped in half, and another ones guts go flying across the boat Smidge found herself losing her breakfast.

Eventually after losing half the crew on board to the eels the hunters killed off the final one, stabbing it right between the eyes and sending it falling into the ocean.

"What... what in the name of Thor was those things?" Suki asked

" Giant troll eating eels." One of the hunters proclaimed, "they roam these waters."

"And you willingly sail across them why?"

"Very few trolls dare sail across these waters."

"I can see why!" Cooper replied

"Which means less chance of people finding us."

"And greater chance of you becoming a eels breakfast!"

"Ah, hunters are easy to find, dragon hunting is a big business and pays well."

"You people are psychotic." Reby spat

"No, we're just smart enough to know how to stay well hidden."

The boat soon made landfall. Just like everything else on this trip from hell the island was very dark and draggy. There was little grass, and what grass there was was brown and dead, in fact there was little living vegetation at all, just dead trees, grass and rocks. The island was also just as foggy as the air surrounding it, the riders could barely see right in front of their faces.

The riders were led out in chains and what Reby saw when she stepped foot on that island made her wish she couldn't see at all. The hunters didn't have just dragons on that island, but many other wild and endangered animals as well. There was cages filled with Elephants, Rhinos, Tigers, lions, bears, and many other endangered species.

"You guys don't hunt just dragons do you?"

"No!" Blood replied walking up to Reby, "We hunt whatevers profitable. Blood took a spear and walked up to a elephant, Reby watched horrified and helplessly as Blood ran the spear into the elephant's side. The elephant fell and soon it bled out.

"Why?" Reby sobbed "Why could you do such a horrific thing to such a beautiful animal?"

"Because it's a business!" Blood roared as a couple other hunters walked up with saws and started to saw off the elephant's tusks. "Thier ivory tusks will go for thousands on the black market and people will pay top dollar for bags made out of elephant skin and foot stools made out of their feet."

"Your a poacher! A sick, soulless, sadistic poacher!"

Blood lifted Reby's chin with the tip of his spear and glared her right in the eyes. Reby saw nothing in those eyes, no emotions, no sign of remorse, he truly didn't have a heart, or no caring what was right or wrong.

"You call me a poacher. I call myself a businessman." Blood lowered his spear and walked back to the elephant's corpse as the two hunters started loading the ivory. "You'd be surprised just how much we make off of animal parts. It truly is amazing. One tiger fur can go up to one hundred thousand dollars, and a lion's fur, even more. We probably make more a year then what you kids will ever see in your lifetime. You think people care about these dragons, about these animals? News flash kids, the world doesn't give a damn about your dragons or any other living thing but themselves. They want a tiger fur I give it to them. They want a dragon skin purse I sell them one. That is the cruel reality of this world. We run this world, and these animals, they are our profits. And I will take out anybody who tries to get in between me and my profit. Shame you had to realize this the hard way, but I did warn you to stay out of my way." Blood turned to some of his hunters. "Take them, tomorrow they will bare witness as they watch their precious dragons get slaughtered, then once the last dragon is slaughtered and turned to bags and boots, you will dispose of these pesky kids as well."

"No!" Reby cried, as she was led away Blood whispered in her ear.

"I told you, I won't let anyone stand in between me and my profit." With that the riders were drug away and locked in another cage.

"Get comfortable, for in twenty four hours, you and your dragons are history." The hunter locked the cage shut, leaving the riders helpless, and alone.

"Oh man," Reby cried, "Branch if your still alive we need you, _now!"_

No one got any sleep that night. How could they, knowing that come sunrise they was all going to meet a very unceremonious end. All the riders could do was stare at the cold metal floor of the cage in depression, having given up all hope.

As the sun rose the following morning the hunters lined the riders up making sure their bounds were extra tight so their was no chance of escape. They were led to the shore where Blood was sharpening his ax, if he felt any emotions at all he refused to show it.

Behind Blood was rows among rows of cages each filled with dragons, their dragons, as well as the dragons from the Utopia.

"You are about to bare witness to the next great mass extinction, the extinctions of hundreds of the most rarest dragons in the world. You can cry, you can scream, all hell your all going to do that anyway." Blood turned to his hunters. Bring out the first dragon.

A large dragon with a single horn near his snout was brought up to him, it had thick grey skin and large wings.

"That's a unidragon," Reby whispered to Suki "One of the rarest dragons in the world. Only believed to be only about five hundred in existence."

Blood raised his ax above the dragon's neck and swung it downward. All the riders could do was scream as the ax dug into the dragon's skin. Blood let out a sadistic llaugh as he raised and lowered the ax again and again, the riders crying and covering their eyes as the sound of the blade making contact with the bone met their ears. After almost a minute the dragon's head rolled off it's body and into a bloody pile onto the floor.

"Go to hell!" Suki screamed, "Go to bloody hell you monster!"

Blood didn't respond right away, instead he dropped his ax and calmly walked up to Suki, before striking her across the face with his prosthetic arm. "That's going to have consequences young lady." Blood turned to his men again. "Bring out that girls dragon."

"Wait no!" Suki cried as she witnessed her dragon, a home wrecker being led out. "Darla no! Please don't kill my Darla!"

"There's consequences to your actions young one. I was wanting to wait to get the rare ones out of the way before starting on yours, but you just had to open your little trap." Blood shrugged as he lifted his ax. All Suki could do was weep as she looked her dragon in the eye one last time, wishing she could break out of her chains and wrap them around Blood's neck, but unable to.

"Anyway, back to it!" Blood lowered his ax, Suki screamed as it made contact with Darla

"No, please, have mercy, you got your money making dragons, these dragons mean nothing to you! Please, I'm begging you!"

Blood paused briefly and turned to Suki, he could see the redness in her eyes from her crying, and there for a brief second he actually pitied the poor child "I can tell this is hard for you, I'm sorry, I truly am. But I warned you all to stay out of my way!" Blood raised his ax again and swung it down onto Darla's neck.

Suki couldn't watch, burying her face into her hands she wept loudly, helpless to do anything for her poor dragon.

"Oh my gah!" Smidge cried watching the terror in front of her eyes as Darla's head rolled off her body."

"Oh you bunch of sissies." Blood laughed "I'm just getting started." Blood turned to his hunters once more. "Bring out the feathered fury."

"No!" Reby cried "Not Melody!"

Melody growled as her cage was open and she was dragged toward Blood. Blood held Melody's head down with his prosthetic hand as his real hand raised the ax above his head.

"Finally the crown jewel of all the dragons is mine!"

Blood was about to lower the ax when he heard the sound of a blast coming from above him. As quick as a flash his ax went flying out of his hand. Blood screamed in pain as he felt his hand burning. Looking up his eyes went wide with disbelief as he saw Branch and Poppy riding Starfire, followed by all the other dragon riders behind him.

"Impossible?" Blood gasped

"Branch!" Reby cried with joy.

"You get your filthy hands off my dragon you sadist!" Branch growled jumping off of Starfire, using his gliding suit to glide over to Blood's location. He then took out his fire sword, swinging it he shot fire into Blood's chest, sending him flying across the ground.

"Let's finish this Blood!" Branch growled.

"Oh, we will." Blood roared picking himself off the ground. With the rest of the riders freeing their friends from their bonds both sides clashed, ready to end this war once and for all.

 **Sorry if that chapter got to much for you. As a extreme environmentalist I can sometimes go overboard when portraying the evils of poaching. In fact I wrote a entire story once dealing with poaching. If you read "Guardians of the wild" you will see just how I feel about poaching. Although fair warning that story is very controversial and I have our "heroes" do things that might make you uncomfortable.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is the final battle so don't go anywhere.**


	12. Last fight for the dragons

**Final battle let's do this.**

"Light em up!" Poppy roared as the dragons fired at the hunters. Once the twins finished untying the last of their captive friends all the riders piled onto their dragons ready to unleash on some much deserved payback.

Grabbing her crossbow Reby turned to the first hunter she saw and shot him in the back.

"That's for abducting me!" Reby made a ninety degree turn and fired another shot, hitting another hunter in the chest. "That's for locking me in a cage!" She made another ninety degree turn and shot a third hunter in the gut. "And that's because I hate you and your entire kind!"

Up in the sky Raider was firing lightning from her sword down onto the hunters below. Having retrieved her trusted companion Shadow, Raider wasted no time taking to the skies and taking out as many hunters she could from above.

She quickly took out one that was coming at Jo from behind with a mace, before turning and taking out another who was loading a arrow while charging at Poppy.

"Like fish in a barrel aye boy?" Raider laughed. She pointed her sword downward again about to fire at another unexpected hunter when she made a horrifying discovery, her sword was out of juice.

"What?" Raider gasped shaking her sword. "No, don't run out on me now, I need you!"

Closing her eyes she pleaded for Cloud Guy to hear her so he could help her out. "Oh Mighty Cloud Guy, I need you, grant me some of your lightning so I can aid my friends in battle."

Raider heard the sound of thunder cracking from above, Cloud Guy came floating down, his eyes closed in a meditative pose. Stopping a few feet above Raider he spoke in a loud booming voice.

"By the powers of Thor, I grant you the power to the power of the gods!"

As Raider held her sword up to sky Cloud Guy shot lightning out of his body, the lightning struck the sword and made it's way through the sword, all the way to Raider's armor and through Shadow's body. Raider let out a satisfying moan as she felt the lightning running through her suit and weapon. "Oh yeah baby, I feel unstoppable! Let's fry up these turkeys like Christmas Dinner!" Lowering her sword she blasted every hunter in her sight, the lightning coming from her sword was so powerful it was sending the hunters flying throw the air, their bodies charred by the time they hit the ground.

Feeling more powerful then ever Raider jumped off Shadow, holding her sword in front of her chest in a downward motion as she glided toward the ground. Striking her sword into the dirt, a ripple of lightning shot out at every direction taking out dozens of hunters in the process, sending smoke and dust coating the air.

As the dust settled Raider, her mother Red, Jo, Reby, and Poppy all stood in a circle, clasping tight onto their weapons as more hunters surrounded them. Red was holding a sword and a shield, Jo had a mace and a whip, Reby had her trusted crossbow, and Poppy her ax. As the hunters closed in, the five riders turned to each other and gave a small nod before charging.

Raider swung her sword, sending lighting flying into a hunters chest. Red held her shield up to her body blocking three arrows before running her sword through the attacker's body. Jo swung her whip, knocking a crossbow out of a hunter's hand. She then swung her mace, whacking the hunter over the top of the head. Reby fired arrow after arrow, her mark finding it's target every time while Poppy swung her ax, slicing one hunter in the side and implanting it deep in another hunter's chest. With her Ax made out of the same material as Raider's sword was, she struck it in the ground sending a wave of lighting through the ground electrocuting three hunters that was surrounding the twins. As the hunters fell the twin's turned and stared at Poppy with a confused look on their face.

"Girl you have got to get us one of those," Chenille responded.

Not to far down from the rest of their friends, Heather and Biggie was busy trying to free the remaining caged dragons. The majority of their friends still didn't have their dragons to aid them in battle so Biggie was rushing as fast as he could to cut the chain off the cages and freeing their dragons.

It didn't take long for some hunters to spot them, forcing Heather to abandon Biggie and fend off the hunters while Biggie worked on the locks.

"There's too many of them!" Heather screamed as she planted her ax into a hunter's chest. More hunters came charging their way, Heather couldn't fend them off for long.

Thankfully, her and Creek's dragons, Windstorm and Blue Fang swooped down from above and fried several of the hunters giving Heather some much needed backup.

"Cutting it a bit close don't you think?" Heather griped towards Biggie's direction.

"Well there's a lot of cages to unlock," Biggie responded "Them hunters took every single dragon on that Utopia!"

"Just keep sending the freed dragon's my way!" Heather replied as she and the two dragons fought continued to fight off the hunters.

One hunter tried shooting a arrow at Windstorm only for Windstorm to fire a spike from her tail, impaling the hunter through his chest. Five more hunters came charging their direction only for Blue Fang to light them all on fire. Soon more dragons came to Heather's aid and the hunters found themselves unable to fight them. Once the last dragon was freed from it's cage Biggie walked up and joined Heather and the other dragons. Holding a hammer in his hand Biggie pointed the hammer to the ongoing battle with the hunters and their friends and turned to face the dragons.

"Go help our friends." Saddling up on their dragons, Biggie and Heather led the other dragons towards battle, ready to unleash their vengeance on these poachers.

Down below, Creek, Smidge, Cooper, Suki, Fuzzbert, and Guy Diamond all found themselves starting to become overpowered by the hunters. They were outnumbered and surrounded, and despite their best efforts the hunters were backing them into a corner, and on the verge of overtaking them.

"Looks like we are about to make our last stand everyone!" Creek replied "It's been a honor fighting by your sides."

"We can't give up now!" Smidge replied "We've come to far!"

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Cooper asked "We're helpless without our dragons!"

"Did someone suggest dragons?" They all heard Biggie reply. Looking up they saw Biggie flying to toward them followed by every dragon from the Utopia. The hunters noticed them too. And they froze in terror when they noticed Biggie pointing his hammer toward them and turning to the dragons.

"Charge!" The dragons swooped down, snatching up the hunters and throwing them in the air, smashing them against rocks, trees and anything they could find.

With the riders reunited with their dragons, and the backup they needed, the riders found their motivation to keep on fighting.

"Biggie you beautiful troll you!" Suki replied thanking him for freeing the dragons.

"You hear that Heather, looks like you might have some competition." Biggie teased, Heather just rolled her eyes.

"Blue Fang, my baby!" Creek cried as he boarded his dragon. Saddling up a wicked smirk formed on his face, a new wave of adrenaline hitting him. "Let's kick some butt!" Blue fang charged at some hunters, Creek laughed as the hunters went running screaming. "Yeah baby!"

With everybody else taking out the hunters, Branch was all alone to take on Blood. Not that he needed any assistance, his determination and anger was enough motivation. Holding his fire sword Branch approached Blood, a look of pure hatred on his face.

"How did you survive?" Blood asked "I blew that island to hell!"

"I was born to save these dragons, that is my mission, my calling on this world. And I will not die until I ensure they are safe from maniacs like you!" Branch shot fire from his sword, the fire striking Blood in the chest knocking him to the ground. "Then you attack my home, kill my friend, as well as kill my Grandmother! You thought I would just lay down and die! You tried to beat me, tried to break me, but all you did was fuel the flame inside me, and make me stronger then before!"

"Maybe," Blood thought, "Or maybe I just haven't tried hard enough yet!" Blood got up to his feet and charged Branch, swinging his sword. The two trolls clashed their weapons, trading swings as each side was determined to overpower each other, neither side backing down!"

"You think you can stop me!" Blood roared as he swung his sword, Branch just barely blocking it. "Greater trolls than you have tried, older trolls then you have tried. You know what they all have in common Branch? They all fell." Blood planted his foot to Branch's chest kicking him down, before lifting his sword ready to go for the kill.

"You think you can save these creatures Branch? Your nothing compared to me! Your grandfather has been at war with me since before you could even walk, and he hasn't stopped me yet. You think you, a mere boy can defeat _ME_? You're weak, just like the rest of your dragon loving friends, just like your grandmother! You love your dragons so bad? You can join them!"

Blood lifted his sword ready to go for the kill when Branch suddenly launched to his feet, swung his sword and shattered Blood's sword right in his hand.

Blood stood frozen, not knowing what to do as he saw the fire in Branch's eyes. Branch whistled for Melody, and the second Branch boarded his dragon Blood took off running. He didn't get far, Melody picked his up in her mouth and sent all three of them crashing into the volcano. Melody slammed Blood into the ground, pinning him with her foot as Branch got off and started beating him in the face, again, and again, and again.

"You dare, insult my grandmother? My friends!?" Branch repeatedly beat him, refusing to let up. He then grabbed Blood by the collar and drug him to the edge of the volano, staring down at the lava below.

"Do it then," Blood taunted "Show me how tough you are, I killed your grandmother, I killed thousands of these dragons you care so much about. DO IT! TAKE YOUR VENGEANCE, BE A MAN!"

Branch wanted to, Rosiepuff would have already. But no, this wasn't right, this would be murder, he wasn't going to stoop down to his level. Branch pulled Blood back and released him. Blood laid on the ground for a second getting over the shock, then he turned and looked up at Branch and chuckled.

"I knew it, your weak. But I'm NOT!" Blood whistled for the ice giant, before Branch had time to react the ice giant came crashing through the volcano and grabbed both Melody and Branch in it's talons. As Blood boarded the ice giant the powerful dragon flew them out of the volcano and slammed them both against the hard dirt ground.

"Branch!" Oaken cried seeing his grandson in danger. He took out a special marked arrow and loaded it in his bow. This arrow was green in color and was made for one purpose and one purpose only, he hoped he would never have to use it, but he was going to have to, he had no choice.

Before Branch could get up Blood raised his fist in the air and took control of the ice giant. The ice giant then took over the minds of every single dragon on the island. With the dragons no longer in control of their minds they turned on their riders, throwing them off their owners and pinning them to the ground.

"Arrow, what are you doing?" Reby cried.

"They are under my control now child. They all are!" Blood laughed before turning to Branch, who also was pinned down Melody.

Oaken aimed his bow, ready to fire but a home wrecker came from behind and pinned him to the ground. Causing the arrow to fall from the bow.

"No," Oaken cried, trying to reach for the bow, it was just out of reach, he had to find a way to wriggle his way loose enough to reach it, if not Branch and all his friends would surely die.

"Come on Melody you have to snap out of it," Branch pleaded.

"You know there is no way to do that Branch." The ice giant controls all dragons, and the one who controls the ice giants controls them all. You call yourself a savior to dragons? Look around you, all your friends, everyone you care about, is about to be killed by the very dragons they love." Branch looked and sure enough everyone was pinned down by their own dragons, Poppy, Reby, Raider. All their dragons had turned on them and was about ready to kill them.

"You want to save them don't you Branch, you want to save your friends well to do that, you must make the ultimate choice. Kill the ice giant, it's the only way, strike down the very animal you have given your life to protect, kill a dragon, it's the only way."

"Branch!" Poppy cried out. "Don't give in to that monster."

"It's the only way Branch!" Blood roared. "The dragon, or them. The balls in your court, who do you love more?"

Branch was torn, he couldn't let his friends die, but at the same time, the ice giant was just as innocent as his friends being controlled by the monster. What to do? What to _DO?_

"Well, what's your decision Branch?"

Before Branch could answer a arrow came flying through the air and struck the ice giant in the neck. Everyone turned around and saw that Oaken was the one to fire the arrow.

"I'm sorry Branch, I can't lose you too."

The ice giant fell, and suddenly all the dragon's snapped out of their spell. Branch ran up to the ice giant and checked for a pulse, there was none. Blood stood frozen in shock for a moment. He was not expecting that.

Anger taking over Branch again, Branch saddled up on Melody again and charged at Blood. Melody lifted Blood in her feet and dropped him on his own ship. Branch jumped off Melody and landed on the ship as Melody lit the boat on fire.

Blood tried to get up but Branch put his foot on his chest pinning him down. "Your not going anywhere."

"You sink this ship, you take yourself with it."

"At least I'll no you won't be killing dragons anymore." Branch looked up and he saw the ship's mast engulfed in flames. Branch barely got out of the way as the mast fell on top on Blood, trapping him where he laid.

"Branch!" Blood cried out. "You won't let me die! We both know you don't have what it takes to kill anyone!"

"Your right Blood, I won't kill you. But I don't have to save you either." Melody flew up to Branch and Branch boarded her, flying off leaving Blood to go down with his ship. Branch turned to see Blood's mighy hunting ship go down in flames, Branch let out a sigh of relief knowing that Blood went down with it, never to pose a threat again.

Branch flew back to the island, where the remaining hunters had either surrendered or fled. That wasn't what was on his mind though. His own Grandfather, who had given his life to save dragons, had actually killed one. Sure it was to save his life as well as the lives of his friends, but Oaken cared for these dragons probably even more then Branch and for him to kill one, it just didn't make sense.

Branch walked up to ice giant, where Oaken was standing over it and examining it.

"How could you do it?" Branch asked "How could you of all people find it in you to kill a dragon even if it was to save me."

Oaken didn't respond at first, instead he picked up the arrow that was stuck in the dragon, and showed it to Branch.

"Do you notice anything strange about this arrow Branch?"

"Well it's green."

"That's because it's not made out of ordinary means. It is made out of a plant, that has been hardened and molded to look like a arrowhead. That plant is called the _memory root_ It reverses the affect of the _mind warper._ When it enters the blood stream the animal falls into a deep sleep as the affects of the _memory root_ takes hold. The affect usually takes a couple of hours and it slows the heart down tremendously as the affects of the _mind warper_ exits it's blood stream. But after all traces of the _mind warper_ is gone the dragon will wake and will fly off in control of it's on mind once again.

"So you didn't kill the ice giant? You just..."

"Gave it it's medicine and put it to bed." Oaken replied. "I knew Blood would fall for it, which is why it had to be me who took a shot at the dragon. I didn't want you to live with the death of a dragon on your conscious. And I also didn't want to risk losing you."

"Thanks, Grandpa, for everything." Branch turned to his friends, the war finally over "Let's go home."

 **Now usually I post one chapter for a certain story each week. But with How to Train your Dragon 3 finally coming here in America this Friday I am going to make a special exception and post the next and final chapter this Friday in honor of the release of The Hidden world. So be sure to be back here Friday for the conclusion for Savior of Dragons. And make sure to see "The Hidden World" This Friday, not that I needed to tell you.**

 **Cheers.**


	13. Chief of the Troll Tree

**I know I don't usually update the same story twice a week but with this being the last Chapter and with HTTYD3 out today I thought it would only be fitting.**

"May the spirits of past chiefs guide you our young chief." Cloud Guy poured anointment oil on Branch as he anointed him the new chief of the Troll Tree. Branch was down on one knee, his head lowered as Cloud Guy spoke the ritual. Cloud Guy dipped his thumb in black ink and smeared it across Branch's forehead. "May the spirits of past chiefs help you grow in wisdom, and help you throw trials and trouble. And may they help you be the ruler that the tribe needs you to be."

All of his friends were in the front row during the ceremony. Reby couldn't hold back the joyful tears that fell from her face. She always knew that Branch would some day take the helm as chief of the tribe, she just never imagined it would be so soon.

"May you protect the tribe from any threats that may pursue it, and be willing to put others safety over your own. For being a good chief is more than just making the rules and barking out orders. It is a call to protect, to sacrifice, and to be willing to risk everything for the safety of your entire tribe. May the gods bless you Oh Chief, and may they guide you through your new journey. Now Rise and greet your people Chief Branch of Troll Tree."

Branch rose to his feet and turned to face his people as the whole tribe roared in applause and cheers. His friends, mainly Reby screamed louder then them all, and the dragons who was at the ceremony shot fire towards the sky in his honor

"My people," Branch spoke, "I know I may not have became Chief when I was ready, and I know I still got a lot to learn and that it will take some time to be the ruler my grandmother was. Heck, I don't know if I'll ever be the chief my grandmother was. But I swear to you, that I will always be here for you and I will always be ready to do whatever it takes to protect my home and everybody who lives here in the great Troll tree from dragon to Troll alike. Blood tried to break us, he tried to tear us down, but we stood firm, and we will rebuild what he destroyed and we will come back stronger and better then ever before."

The tribe cheered and Branch's friends rushed up to him and wrapped him up in a big group hug.

"That was great Branch," Reby replied.

"Your going to be a great leader." Poppy ensured "I know you will make your grandmother proud."

"So do you have a position for your good buddy Creek?" Creek asked giving Branch a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Stable boy."

"What?"

"I'm kidding," Branch smirked, everybody bust out in laughter.

"Hahaha, not funny Branch, you know that."

"I thought it was."

After the Coronation The Jungle tribe started packing up, planning to return to their own home. For Poppy, even though she knew Raider's home was not here, she hated to see her go, they had grown so close during their short time together.

"I'm going to miss you Raider." Poppy replied "It feels weird, but in the short time I've spent with you, it almost feels like your family."

"I know right," Raider sighed "But it's for the best, you have your home to rebuild after the damage done by Blood and I have my own home to repair thanks to the mountain trolls. Now that my mission is complete and the hunters are finally defeated it's finally time for me to return permanently. I've been gone for so long."

"You real write will you?"

"Are you kidding? We won't lose contact that easy, I'll send dragon air mail to you every week."

"You ready?" Jo asked patting Raider on the back.

"Almost," Raider replied turning to Poppy one last time. "Oh keep the ax and armor. I think it suits you well. Besides I have a feeling it might come in handy again in the future with you being the future wife of the chief and all."

"Hey now, we haven't even discussed marriage yet."

"Oh please, even Jo knows you to are meant to for each other. I have a feeling there will be wedding bells in the future for you two. Take care Poppy." Raider saddled up on Shadow, then the entire Jungle tribe flew off toward home, leaving Poppy to ponder over what Raider told her before she departed. Was their a life for her and Branch in the future? The two of them became so close the past two years that she couldn't imagine her life without him, but both of them had been so focused on stopping the hunters as of late that they both put any talk of a future on hold. Now that the hunters have been defeated could their relationship spark further? Poppy didn't know what her future held for the two of them, only Cloud Guy knew for sure and she already knew he wouldn't talk. She only hoped that his feelings for them was as strong as hers.

On the other side of the Troll Tree Branch found Suki sitting on the edge on the docks looking down at the water as she mourned the loss of her beloved dragon. Darla had been more than just her pet for the past five years she was her companion and best friend. Now that she was gone what was she going to do now? How could she still be part of the team, be a dragon rider? Being a dragon rider had been her life since they made peace with the dragons. If she wasn't a dragon rider, what was she?

"I'm sorry about Darla Suki." Branch replied, "She was a good dragon."

"What am I to do now Branch? How can I move on from something like this? How can I ever move past Darla?"

Branch didn't say anything at first he just waved at the air and Roseipuff's old Dragon Tornado came flying to the docks and landed in between the two trolls. Suki was confused at first but her eyes soon widened, was Branch thinking what she thought he was thinking?

"I know he might not be Darla but he's going to need someone to take care of him now that Grandma is gone. Will you promise to take care of him for her. I know she would want you to have him."

Suki put her hand on Tornado's snout and Tornado closed his eyes accepting her. "Nothing can ever replace Darla but, I think I can learn to love Tornado as I loved her." A tearful smile formed on Suki's face as she looked up to Branch. "Thanks Branch."

On another part of the island Biggie was finding a hard time letting Heather leave. "Must you go?"

"You know I'm not from the Troll Tree Biggie." Heather replied as the two held hands taking part in what was immediately becoming a very tearful goodbye.

"You can always move here, I know Branch would accept you in a heartbeat considering you are a part of the team."

"I know Biggie, after losing my brother I'm going to need the comfort of my own tribe more than anything. It's been a honor getting to know you and a even greater honor working by your side. But I need time to heal, and I realize that it won't happen as long as I am here. Maybe, in time I will return when I have made peace with what has happened, but for now I just cant as long as I'm here."

"I will be here when you do, and I will wait for you I promise." Biggie lifted Heather's chin and the two closed their eyes as the two embraced in a tearful goodbye kiss. A kiss neither wanted to end but knew it would have to.

"Goodbye Biggie," Heather whispered. Tears streaming down her face she boarded Windstorm and flew off. Biggie watched, his heart feeling as if it had been shattered into a hundred pieces as he watched Heather disappear into the sunset.

"Goodbye... Heather."

In the clouds Cloud Guy was meditating when he saw a vision from the future. The vision wasn't completely clear and it appeared to be broken up but he saw several dragons falling, rather they were dead, sick, or injured he couldn't tell, but it wasn't just the dragons that was falling. He saw many of the dragon riders laying lifeless, the color of their skin turning a very pale shade of their true form. The riders that he saw lifeless in the vision was Creek, Suki, Fuzzbert, Smidge, Cooper, Guy Diamond, and Reby. He had no idea if they were dead or not, but he did know that something bad was coming to the Troll Tree, especially when he saw Branch holding on to Melody, tears streaming down his face. The final vision he saw was the most terrifying of them all, he saw Poppy holding Branch's lifeless body, sobbing over him, Branch looked burned and bloodied, and like everybody else in the vision he couldn't tell yet if any of them was alive.

Cloud Guy's eyes snapped opened as he started to hyperventilate. He didn't know what was coming, or when, but he knew something bad was coming to the Troll Tree and what ever it was it could mark the end of Branch's story.

Branch looked on at the sun setting on Troll Tree, him and Melody perched on the same hill they always go to. He heard footsteps approaching behind him, and he turned and smiled to see Poppy and his friends approaching him.

Poppy walked up to Branch and let a big inhale before exhaling "You did it Branch you saved the dragons, more than that you saved everyone. Your grandmother, I know she is looking down at you in Valhalla smiling."

"It still seems so unreal, Chief Branch, I don't think it has the same ring as Chief Rosiepuff."

"Eh, it will grow on everyone. I know you think you will never live up to her legacy, but as I see it, you already have. Rosiepuff risked everything to protect her people, and what you did there on that island, that was something Rosiepuff will do. In my eyes you won't just be as good as Rosiepuff was, you'll be even better. I think what you have done already before you even became chief proves that."

"So what now Chief?" Smidge asked "What's going to be your first act as Chief of Troll Tree."

"You mean after we rebuild? Because it will take months to rebuild what Blood destroyed and that is going to be first priority and you know that."

"Yes I mean after we rebuild."

Branch looked around his island and thought things over. "You know I'm not so sure? I suppose we are going to need to find a home for the dragons from the Utopia. After how Blood bombed that place it will not be a safe place for those dragons.

"How about Dragon's edge?" Biggie suggested. "That place is big enough for the population and the island is safe."

"Hey that's perfect." Reby replied "Good thinking Biggie."

"I agree." Branch replied before turning to Oaken "And Grandpa you can watch over the dragons like he always have."

"If I can make a suggestion," Reby spoke up "I think it should have more than just dragons and be more than just a Utopia."

"What do you mean?"

"Blood had many endangered animals on that island of his, who knows what type of damage he did to the population to those animals. If I may, I would like to make a notion to turn Dragons edge into a breeding facility for not just the endangered dragons, but for all endangered and threatened species around the islands."

"Reby that's genius!" Branch replied

"And I would like to be down there, helping your grandfather."

"We would miss you with the riders though."

"Oh I'll always be a dragon rider, but in the meantime with you being chief I feel like this is my calling."

"I will take good care of her Branch." Oaken replied "Reby will be safe with me."

"That I have no doubt. Then it's settled, Dragon's edge will now be a breeding facility, and home for the dragons and all threatened animals that need our help." Branch turned to his team.

"Anyway, who's up for one last ride before it's dark."

"You know I am!" Reby squealed.

"Let's do it!" Cooper spoke up as they all piled their dragons. Poppy boarded Melody with Branch and as they flew off Branch and Poppy embarked on a kiss.

 _This is Troll Tree, it's not the prettiest place in the world but it's home. The trolls that live here in loud and weather is lousy, but one thing we do have is support and love for each other. And when you mess with our home you better be ready to fight, cause we have a weapon that no other place can compete with, and it is the most powerful weapon on this side of the planet. While other places have tanks and torpedoes, what we have IS OUR DRAGONS!"_

 **Just a short end credit scene cause I thought it would be funny**

A small dragon comes flying up to Biggie's pod carrying a letter in his talon. Before Biggie can grab it Chenille snatches it from the dragon and unfolds it.

"Hey give me that it's not directed to you!"

"Come now Biggie, you've been getting love letters from Heather every week for the past four months since she's left. It's time you shared some of the juice with us."

"Yeah," Satin teased as the twins started reading the letter out loud.

"Dear Biggie, I miss you,"

"Oh you hear that Biggie, she misses you!" Chenille teased.

"Yeah I heard," Biggie growled embarrassed that the twins were reading a letter not addressed to them. "I think of you every day," Satin continued reading. "How I wish I had you buy my side right now as I sit in the bath tub rubbing soap all over my..." The twins paused as they read the next part and their face became one of shock and embarrassment. "Okay this is porn! This is totally porn!"

A small portrait suddenly fell out of the letter as the twins picked it up their mouths fell to the floor at what they saw. "What in the name of Thor!?"

"Okay you two get out of my pod!" Biggie screamed shooing the two of them out as he snatched both the letter and the portrait from their hands "Out, out, out!"

"Well that was more of Heather then I needed to see." Chenille said in shock as they stood outside Biggie's pod.

"Do you think Biggie shares portraits of himself like that to her?"

"I don't know, but that is a mental image I will never get out of my head. Now if you excuse me sis, I will be in my pod screaming."

"Right behind you sis, right behind you."

 **Now it's time for the final Trailer for Watchdogs Vol will be coming to you in a couple of weeks**

"They tore are family apart," A British voice narrated as A small write puppy with glasses stares at the Earth from a outer space lab. Standing next to him was a human scientist. "But look around,someone has to do something!"

Branch slowly turns around, wearing a mask to hide his face. He walks into the dark

"We need to do something!"

Puss grabs a Elderly looking troll out of a hibernation pod, and lifts her to her feet.

"We can make a difference again,"

The white dog stares at his computer, on the screen pops up the question, _Activate Recall, Yes or No?_

"We are the Watchdogs!"

The dog clicks yes and the recall signals go out all throughout the world.

"Peabody?" Suki is heard asking as her phone vibrates, she looks at the phone to see the recall beacon has been activated. "Is that you love?"

Suki grabs her twin pistols and winks at the camera "Looks like I'm back at work!"

Recluse punches a guard and stares through her sniper rifle as she searches the parameter for her target.

"Where are you hiding." Suddenly a dart hits her and she falls to the ground. Before she passes out she sees Poppy walking up to her. Poppy kneels to the ground and puts her index finger to her lip signalling for her to hush.

Black smoke is shown forming and Pitch now dressed as the grim reaper is shown appearing out of the smoke. "Watchdogs, I will put a end to your sad story!"

Pitch shoots a crate above Peabody's head. Peabody eyes goes wide as he is unable to avoid the crate collapsing on him.

Pitch is seen transforming into a black fog and reforming as human again as he stands outside a heavily concealed door.

"The Door " The huge metal doors slightly open for a second but quickly shuts before he can walk through them. "Creek!"

A purple Troll, hacking into the control panels laughs to himself.

"You barely got out alive last time," Lena replies to Suki, "Why would you risk going back."

"London needs me, the world needs me, even if they don't know it yet."

A large robot army is seen marching through London, rifles ready to fire.

"The enemy is out there"

Hiccup stares at his Watchdog pin, a signal of his duty to the Watchdogs, "The world is counting on us."

Branch is seen beating up some gangsters in a dark alley,

"Bring back Watchdogs," His voice is heard through a voice over "What's the point?" Branch shoot's a propane tank, blowing several bad guys up."

"The world has changed the past eight years." Chef's voice is heard saying through a voice over as Suki is free falling from the sky, her guns pointed up to a group of flying robots. She fires a shot and gets caught in the explosion. "The world decided it didn't need the Watchdogs!"

 **Epic music starts here**

Hiccup puts on his helmet and goes charging into battle, leaping into the air and swinging his sword.

Several heroes are seen battling a giant robot army. The ground around them engulfed in flames as fireballs fall from the sky.

Hiccup shoots fire from his sword before charging.

A young troll operating in a Mech suit flies through the skies battling the sky robots alongside Toothless.

A Giant Panda fires shields his face as he uses his bow to redirect a dragon spirit.

Hiccup pulls out his shield blocking as much blasts coming from the robots as he could, before slamming his sword into the ground fire shooting from it.

Recluse smirks as she looks through her rifle down at the enemy below locking on her target.

One Robot is seen going crazy spinning around as Gatling guns come out from his wrists as fires wildly at the heroes.

 **Watchdogs Vol. II**

The Young Troll exits her Mech Suit and is greeted by Suki. "You know the world could always use more heroes.

Suki is seen trying to outrace mini rockets chasing her throughout the city, refusing to let up as they blow up everything around her.

 **And that's it folks. Up next is Watchdogs Vol II which I hope you will join with me on. There will be a third story in my Dragons franchise which will be entitled Legends of Dragons. Although I don't have a trailer for it yet because I need to see the third HTTYD movie first before I start planning it out further. But it will be coming hopefully later this year.**

 **Before I let you go though there is something I would like to share.**

 **As some of you might know I am a huge environmentalist. I work at a zoo educating kids about wildlife and the importance of conservation.**

 **While I have always liked animals I really didn't get into loving them and wanting to help protect them until I discovered The late Steve Irwin on Animal Planet. He was the man that inspired me to get into conservation, to help save Wildlife. He is the whole reason I'm at the zoo today. He was my hero, and when I heard on September 4th 2006 that he died by a stingray of all animals I fell into a state of depression. MY hero that I idolized was gone. But his death only inspired me more to continue his legacy and continue to fight to save Wildlife.**

 **Today would have been Steve's 57th birthday, and on this day Steve I honor you and thank you for inspiring me to care for Wildlife the way you did.**

 **Take care everyone.**


End file.
